New Beginnings
by WhosYourMutti
Summary: Before Joss Whedon decided on the Season 8 comic, I was challenged to write how a Season 8 might go.  We pick up almost exactly where the TV show ended leaving existing canon intact.  What follows is Season 8 with a WYM twist.  Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

********Author's note: After a lo-ong hiatus from publishing fanfic, I have returned and decided I would start by publishing my very first fanfic that I have ever written. EVER. My first muse was in fact Buffy and the gang from Sunnydale. Before news broke that season 8 would be given to us in comics, I wrote this stab at what the future might hold for some of our favorite characters. It is rated M for language, adult situation and adult themes. I write for fun, not for profit. All things Buffy belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. No harm, foul or infringement intended. Likewise any songs referenced are the property of the singer and songwriter. Any original characters in the story are mine. I hope you enjoy my story. I always enjoy your feedback and if you leave some, I will always try to respond. Let's get to it, shall we?********

Chapter 1

Buffy woke in a cold sweat, her eyes wide. Nothing was familiar.

_Not my bed. Not my pillow…Right. Hotel. Desertville? Sand City? Eh._

She looked at the clock. "2:13am. Prime slayage time a week ago. Not anymore." She shook her head. The only demons she had to deal with now were personal. She walked to the sink and splashed cold water on her face. She glanced in the mirror and mumbled, "Stupid Slayer dreams." She dried her hands and recalled the dream.

_**Gone. All gone. The Espresso Pump. The Mall. UC Sunnydale. Oh God, Mom's grave…and Tara's. Even Mr. Gordo. Nothing left. **_**She was soaring high above the crater that used to be her home…her everything. Just nothing now.**_** Big hole where my life used to be.**_

**As she gazed into the nothingness, she could actually feel it…the loss, the hole, the emptiness. She simply shuddered at the feelings. Suddenly, she was standing above the crater in front of a white misty cloud. Then she heard words. _Great. Slayer dream's complete. Get ready for the riddles._**

**"Slayer! The Slayer. You are the last to bear that title. Many came before you. All have fallen. You are the last Chosen One. We are grateful to you and to all who sacrificed before you. You have acted selflessly in the name of duty and destiny. It has therefore been decreed that you shall be rewarded. The return of any one thing lost shall be granted. You have twenty-four hours to choose."**

**Buffy blinked. "Ok, wait. You're who now? And I get what?"**

**The voice answered one question. "We are the Powers That Be. Decide well." Then the cloud vanished.**

"Slayer dreams suck! Decide well? Return of any one thing lost…?" She buried her face in her hands for a moment. Then Buffy rummaged through the desk drawer and found a pen and some cheesy motel stationery. _Things lost._ She jotted down:

House

Car

Mr. Gordo

Family photos

University

Espresso Pump

Magic Box

Normal adolescence

Riley

Angel

She paused here. She had begun listing people. The Great Riddle Cloud had said 'any one thing'. _Did that include people? It must. Mysterious riddling clouds surely could grant any request…right? _Continuing the list hurt too much. Still she soldiered on:

Jesse

Ms. Calendar

Kendra

Deputy Mayor Finch

Mom

Tara

Spike

Anya

Buffy felt the goose flesh rise on her arms as she wrote the last two names down. Three days ago Anya and Spike had still existed. _Poor Xander._ She had passed his room earlier and heard sobs.

_How can I ever make this decision?_ She flopped onto the bed. She'd been surrounded by so much loss. She'd caused most of it. "Hang on, guilt-trip girl. The cloud people said that this reward was for acting selflessly. This needs to be something for me."

She grabbed the pen and began crossing names off the list. "Sorry, Jesse. You seemed like a good kid and I wish I'd been able to save you. Ms. Calendar – I need to move past the guilt. Kendra – ditto, I'll always have Mr. Pointy. Finch – Not even really my fault there. You'd be proud of Faith though…she's come a long way."

Buffy glanced at the clock again. 5:06am. She had to get outside. Fresh air would help her think…clear her mind. She could get a run in and a shower before meeting the others for breakfast. "A hungry Slayer is an unproductive Slayer!" She moved to her duffle bag, grabbed her running clothes and her iPod.

She stretched in the parking lot and started out on her run. As she got in to her run and found her stride, her thoughts drifted. _Choices. That's what life is, right? Nothing but choices and consequences of those choices._

The names remaining on her list weighed heavy on her mind. Spike. Good-old demon- with-a-soul-that-loved-her Spike. Their final words to each other still rang in Buffy's ears. "I love you, Spike." She confessed. Leave it to Spike though, to point out the bitter truth. "No you don't, love. But thanks for saying it. Now, GO!" A kiss. Blinding light. Some running for her life, a lot of jumping and somehow she'd wound up on the roof of a speeding bus.

Spike had gone down in a blaze of glory. Far more fitting to William the Bloody, shy Momma's boy with the heart of a poet, than to Spike, the savage beast Drusilla sired. Spike had ended his existence on earth as a champion. She shook her head. No, she couldn't bring him back from that. His memory would stay just that.

She heard the song change to Five for Fighting's "Superman (It's Not Easy"). Willow had set up their iPods. She had given each of the Scooby's one on their last birthday. Then Buffy did something she only did when she was alone or under the influence of a dancing demon. She sang along.

"It may sound absurd. But don't be naïve; even heroes have the right to bleed. I may be disturbed. But won't you concede; even heroes have the right to dream. It's not easy to be – e me."

She passed a sign. _Dunestown. I'll have to remember that._ Everything happened so quickly after the Big Boom. Most of it was blurry to say the least.

The bus had just barely outrun the destruction. They stopped out of harm's way to reflect back. A town destroyed. A world saved. A world now populated with countless Slayers. She was relieved of that burden now. The feeling of relief didn't last long. After the smoke cleared and the dust settled, they counted their losses. A few of the Potentials, _guess we can't call them that anymore_, didn't make it. Robin had been seriously hurt but looked like he'd pull through. Anya. Andrew told Xander how Anya had met her end.

Anya had died defending the life of a human that she probably would have been vivisecting just a few years earlier. The irony was not lost on Buffy and she smiled. Anya's struggles with her humanity had always been good for a laugh. Twenty years as a mortal, a thousand as a vengeance demon and the last years of her life as one of love's victims at the hands of the least likely source…Xander Harris.

She sighed at how far Anya had come. Her first apocalypse as a mortal she had mentioned running and taking a lunar shuttle. The next one, Buffy remembered how hard she had worked in formulating the plan that eventually helped thwart Glory. This last time, standing bravely with sword in hand, she fought hard. Anya's mortality was a punishment. She was finally free of the mortal coil she had once loathed so much. She'd handled her mortality well, but was she better off free of it?

Buffy was beginning her cool down as R.E.M. started to sing "End of the World As We Know It". "Funny, funny, Willow." She jogged on, singing. "That's great it starts with an earthquake, birds and snakes…"

Buffy was adjusting her ponytail as she walked in to the hotel lobby. Lost in thought, she didn't notice the redhead handing her a bottle of water.

"Umm, Buff? Good run?" She asked.

"Huh? Wha – oh, yeah. Willow. Good run. Thanks." She grabbed the water bottle, twisted the top off and swigged some down. "You're up early."

Willow smiled at her friend. "Ya know, sleep hasn't been a friend to the Scoobies. Next time I might consider getting a room that's not between Talks-To-Herself girl and Grief-stricken boy…says White Goddess who changed the course of everything."

Willow and Buffy shared a laugh.

Willow took a sip of her coffee. "Sucky Slayer dreams, again, huh? Of the apocalyptic variety?"

Buffy grabbed a handful of napkins and wiped her face. "Need to turn down the volume on my inner monologues, huh?"

"Eh, more like cheap hotel, thin walls." Willow smiled at Buffy. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Honestly, Will?" Buffy raised her eyebrows and took a final swig of her water.

"Nope. You know how I prefer it when sweaty Slayers lie to me." Willow wiggled her eyebrows and made a Willow-face.

"Gah! Willow Rosenberg, I swear!" She took that moment to smack Willow on the shoulder. "Where has that shy, plaid dress-wearing little girl who I met at the water fountain of Sunnydale High many years ago gone?"

Willow smiled and rubbed her shoulder. "I don't even think that girl exists anymore." She exhaled and blew the hair out of her face. "We've all changed so much. Hey! Nice try, Miss Avoidy!"

"I might feel more like talking post-shower. Right now, I'm still sorting it all out and feeling smelly. Ok?"

Willow nodded in the direction of a table with a laptop set up on it. "Ok. I'll be right here when you're done."

Buffy wrinkled her nose. "Hanging out in the hotel lobby, Will? Why aren't you in your room with Kennedy?"

"Oh, she's still, uhm, sleeping. Late night…she was up with some of the others exploring their new Slayer powers. Jumpin' high. Breakin' stuff, you know."

Buffy nodded slowly. "Right. Give me twenty minutes?"

"I'll count myself lucky if you're back in half an hour!" Willow laughed.

Buffy whapped her best friend on the head with the empty water bottle and trotted off, "See ya."


	2. Chapter 2

********Author's note: I apologize for any confusion there may have been. Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenberg are central characters in this story, but they are NOT paired. Thank you for reading and feedback feeds a hungry muse. Enjoy!********

Chapter 2

Buffy stepped in to the shower and let the warm water fall over her. She was praying for a more cleansing experience than the usual lather, rinse, repeat afforded her. She worked the shampoo into a lather in her long blonde hair. She then proceeded to run through the requisite series of funny shampoo hairdos.

It was a tradition among the Summers women. She and her mom had always done it. Later, they shared it with Dawnie. She wasn't sure how many they had come up with over the years…the troll, the Mohawk, Cousin It, and her favorite Pippi Longstocking.

No bath or shower was ever complete without running the gamut. How her Mom would laugh as the girls came up with ever-crazier hairdos. Buffy smiled at the fond memory.

The smile slowly faded as she rinsed her hair. She missed her Mom so much. She could still feel an ache when she thought about her sometimes. Maybe it was the way she lost her, just when she seemed to be out of the woods. It all seemed so unfair. It felt like a part of her died with her Mom. She had relied on her for so much. But her life did go on. Buffy grew up a lot. She learned how to do all the things needed to manage a household, raise a teenager…ok, maybe she wasn't as skilled as her Mom, but she managed.

She lathered up her hair again and soaped up the washcloth. She had tons of help when Mom died. Giles had come through to help with the bills. Xander fixed whatever broke and never charged anything. Anya taught her how to balance a checkbook. Willow helped pay bills online using her ever-present laptop. Tara had acted as surrogate mother and sister to Dawn after Mom died and then after Buffy's own death. Her friends loved her and cared for her. They were her family in fact. Isn't that what she herself had announced to Mr. Maclay when he'd tried to breakup her family? She loved them all. Yet all around them was such loss and pain.

Buffy rinsed the shampoo from her hair, the soap from her body and the tears from eyes. She rubbed the conditioner through her hair. "I love you, Mom. I miss you and I don't know what to do." Her tears silently fell.

She stepped out of the shower, toweled off, dressed and hurried back down to the lobby.

"Hey guys." Buffy said when she reached the table where Willow was now sitting with Xander.

Willow looked up, looked at her watch, looked back at her friend and smiled. "I look. I laugh. I say nothing." A good 45 minutes had elapsed.

Xander looked confused and shrugged. "Hey Buff. Better hurry if you want to get your stale apple Danish and slightly better than formaldehyde tasting coffee." He rubbed his belly.

"Thanks. Did you eat yet, Will?" She looked concerned, as there was only a styrofoam cup next to her.

"Uh, nope. Just got my caffeine on. I'll go with you to get my stale Danish-y goodness."

They approached the breakfast bar and Buffy inspected the Danish choices. "So, Will, you want apple, apple or, uh, apple with fuzzy green spots?" Buffy made a face.

"No fuzzy green spots, please!" Willow shouted from the coffee station. "Milk and lots of sugar, right?"

Buffy nodded and handed her a Danish. "So, whatcha surfing the web for? Anything good?"

Willow swallowed her bite of Danish and washed it down with a sip of coffee. "Well, I'm checking out different places. I mean, where do we go from here?"

Buffy almost choked on her Danish. "If you sing the next sentence, I'm running out of here…screaming."

Xander added, "No, no. I've summoned nothing. No amulets. No duets. No dancing." He then smiled wistfully and sighed.

Buffy reached over and rubbed Xander's arm.

"S'ok, Buff. It's…it's just…it's all…It's still sinking in, you know? I forget that she's gone in the gonest sense of the word."

Willow came up behind her two friends and squeezed them tightly together. "Trust us, Xander, when we say we know."

Xander sighed. "Not that I mind being the center of the Scooby sandwich, but it's all good. It's weird and stuff still and I get sad. But…I'll be fine."

Willow gave them one last group hug and backed away.

"Yo, B…Xan Man…Red. Whadya doin'? And why wasn't I invited to the love-in?" Faith reached around, grabbed Buffy's Danish and took a bite.

"Umm, mine." Buffy grabbed it back. "And like you'd need an engraved invitation!"

Faith only smirked.

"Easy, Faith. There's enough of the Xander manwich to go around." Xander grinned, his tone oozing false bravado.

"Been there, done that, Xan." Faith winked.

Xander groaned.

Willow rolled her eyes. "Hey, how's Robin doing?"

"He's ok. Or at least he's gonna be. Giles is with him now. A little mojo, some rest and he'll be on my case again in no time." She smiled weakly. "It's five by five, right."

"Right." Buffy returned her smile. "Willow was giving us an update. She's been research gal per usual."

"Whadya got, Red?" Faith plunked herself down in the chair next to Buffy.

Willow took her seat behind her laptop as the others settled in their seats. "I've looked in to several things. First and foremost being our accommodations. We cannot stay here forever.

We're in Dunestown, CA about 140 miles east of the eastern most of edge of the crater that used to be Sunnydale. It's a small desert town." She typed something and turned the screen to face the others.

"Wake me when we get past the dull crap." Faith snarked.

Buffy slapped her arm and glared. "Go on, Will."

"A wealthy real estate developer had picked Dunestown as the site of his next big project. He bought a large abandoned mill. Refurbished all 6 stories into what he hoped would become twelve high-end condos. He passed away a year ago and well, his family doesn't share his, uh, vision for Dunestown. They just want to unload it and are selling it for basically dirt."

"Yeah, well, that's about all we've got." Buffy huffed.

"You playing with your ones and zeros again, baby?" Kennedy who had appeared behind Willow kissed her on top of the head.

"Hey, Kenny. Grab some breakfast. I was showing the gang what I've been working on."

Kennedy rubbed Willow's shoulders a little. "Ok, baby." She left to survey what remained of the free continental buffet.

Willow continued. "So, I was thinking about some creative fund-raising ideas…"

"I'm guessing not bake sale, right, Will?" Xander asked.

That all too familiar glint shone in Willow's eyes. "There's always the hacking to play with some numbers. Nothing major just to give you what you would have gotten from insurance on houses and cars.

Then, I've got Giles working on the TON of money the council left behind in various numbered accounts in places like Switzerland and St. Lucia. With the council officially dissolved, seems only fair those funds be split among the surviving council members and those who carried on their work. Think of it as retroactive pay."

Willow checked the faces of her friends for reaction. "In summary, if we like it here, we could really make this work."

The group nodded collectively. As Kennedy came up behind her Willow added, "Tara always said 'If you don't know where you're going, better to stay where you are'."

Buffy saw a look between pain and anger quickly cross Kennedy's face. "Sounds good to me."

The group agreed that Dunestown was as good a place as any. Willow was off and running with the plan. Dawn, Andrew and the Slayers In Training convinced Xander to driver them to the nearest mall.

_So this is where we start over._ Buffy sighed and shifted in her chair.

"Hey, B. Where did ya go?" Faith asked.

"Oh, ah…just thinking how this is a new beginning for us here."

"Yeah. I don't know about you, but I'm all edgy. I'm all revved up, ya know? Nothing to fight for a couple days now. I'm just…I don't know…tense maybe?" Faith fidgeted.

"Yeah, major let down almost…big build-up, frantic fighting for our lives, then the continental buffet here in Dunestown."

"You ok, B? You seem a little out of it." Faith looked legitimately concerned.

"Slayer dreams." Buffy conceded.

Faith nodded. "Hey, the Fleabag 8 here says it's got a fitness center. Wanna get a workout and talk about it?"

Buffy nodded slowly. "Actually, that sounds nice."

"Ok, I'll change quick and meet you back here in ten minutes?"

Buffy smiled. "You bet." She headed to her room.

As Buffy changed she searched for her Scrungi. "Damn it, damn it, damn it." She dumped her entire duffle out and rooted through it. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "You know who would know where the hell that thing is? Tara. She'd know exactly where it was. That was just the way she was." She closed her eyes and remembered.

Tara's death broke Buffy's heart three-fold. Her heart broke for Willow. So deep was her love, so raw her pain that ending the world seemed a tender mercy. Then to come home and find Dawn huddled near Tara's cold, lifeless body, her heart broke for Dawnie. She'd lost someone else she loved and seemed to take this loss the hardest. Later that night, as sleep would not come, her heart broke for Tara, for the purity of the soul taken too soon. She had so much more life to live.

Buffy tossed her things aside in frustration. "Scrungi be damned! God, I need to workout." She grabbed a towel and headed back to the lobby.

Buffy and Faith stood in the doorway. "Fitness center, huh?" Buffy chuckled.

Faith entered. "Let's see. One treadmill, a set of free weights, one stationery bike and some mats made mostly of duct tape. Ain't state of the art, but hey." Faith turned to Buffy. "I'll flip ya for the treadmill."

Buffy shook her head. "No need to flip anyone. I ran earlier. I'll take the bike."

Faith began stretching. "Deal, B!" Buffy joined her in some light stretching.

Faith stepped on to the treadmill, hit a few buttons and started a brisk walk. "So, bad dreams…?"

Buffy situated herself on the bike, adjusted the settings and started. "Yeah, it starts with me floating over the hole that used to be Sunnydale. I feel weird and empty…like the hole."

"So, it was just a nightmare? Or was there prophecy shit, too?" Faith was in a full run now.

Buffy kept her breathing steady. "There was a talking cloud."

"No kiddin'?" Faith asked, her eyes encouraging Buffy to continue.

"Yeah…it…uff…ered…me…uhm…reward…sorry. Hill." Buffy huffed.

"Easy, B. No need to pull something. So, a reward, huh? Like cash?" Faith asked wiping sweat out of her eyes.

Buffy shook her head as she gathered her breath and found her stride. "It got all riddle-y at that point. Return of any one thing lost. Powers that be, blah, blah, blah."

"Whoah. Anything? So it's pretty much a no-brainer then?" Faith tilted her head and wiped more sweat away with the back of her arm.

"Not exactly." Buffy said.

"Oh." Faith had thought for sure her sister Slayer would bring back her mother. They were close and she knew how much Buffy and Dawn missed her.

Buffy saw the confusion on Faith's face and struggled for the words to explain. "It's complicated, Faith."

They continued their workouts in silence for a few minutes.

Both Slayers were in to their cool down when Buffy broke the silence. "I'm not sure how to explain."

"S'ok, B." Faith changed the subject sensing Buffy's struggle. "I'd like to do some sits. Can you weight my legs?"

"Sure." Buffy smiled as she climbed off the bike. She grabbed her towel and tossed one to Faith. Faith could actually be nice when she wanted to these days. She's come a long way.

Faith went over to the mat and got into position. Buffy grabbed her firmly at the ankles and pressed down as Faith began.

Buffy blew some hair out of her face half sighing as she exhaled. "I'm completely torn between Mom and Tara."

Faith could only nod.

"See, Mom's life had been full, complete, you know?" She paused in thought. "We had a talk right before she went in for surgery. She said she was at peace. She had a fulfilling career and raised two beautiful children. She'd given us the best she had and was truly happy. She said she'd gladly take another 30 or 40 years, sure. But…if this was her time…she was ready." Buffy paused to get her emotions in check.

Faith saw the struggle in Buffy's eyes and stopped her sit-ups. "Sorry, B."

Buffy felt the tears build up behind her eyes. "She was so brave and I'm not. I'm… I once stopped Dawn from bringing her back, or trying anyway. I know Mom would be mad at me if I used this for her. I-I…just miss her so much." With that, the damn broke and Buffy felt hot tears sting her cheeks.

Faith sat up and put her hand on Buffy's shoulder. The mushy stuff had never been her thing. She hated it when chicks cried. She never knew what to do. And now, here she was with Buffy pouring her heart out…_Do something, Lehane!_

Before Faith could act, Buffy collapsed in Faith's lap, sobbing. She put her arms awkwardly around the sobbing girl. Her mind couldn't think of anything to say. So they just sat there for several minutes.

Buffy's body shook with her sobs. She was letting it all out. If she'd given it any thought, she would have felt bad for Faith, suddenly holding the great pile of blubbering goo that she had become. The tears shed weren't just for her mother, they were for all the loss and pain her friends and family had experienced. They had experienced it because of her…because she was The Slayer.

She now had to make a decision that might make up for all that. That decision would heal them all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Faith wasn't sure at what point Buffy lost consciousness. She just suddenly felt Buffy let go completely. She carried her through the lobby and to the elevator pretty much unnoticed. She mumbled something about being dehydrated when the desk clerk looked up from her magazine.

She got Buffy to her room and called Giles. "Yo, G-man. Something's wrong with Buffy. We're in her room."

Moments later, Giles entered. "Dear Lord, Faith. What happened?" Giles rushed to Buffy's side.

"She was telling me about a dream she had, a Slayer dream, ya know? She got upset and next thing she was crying hysterically…then she sort of passed out."

Giles laid his hand on Buffy's forehead, took her pulse and checked her eyes. "Well, I dare say she seems physically quite fine. It's more like she's fast asleep, really. What was the dream she described?"

Faith briefly explained.

"Bloody Hell! Powers that be? A choice like that? No surprise really that she fainted." Giles cleaned his glasses with his handkerchief. "We should let her rest." Giles guided Faith out in to the hall.

Meanwhile, as Buffy slept, she dreamed…

**"Ok, Powers That Be, come out, come out wherever you are!" She shouted in to the air above the crater. "Cloud people are so unreliable."**

**Finally, the white cloud appeared. "Have you made a decision, Chosen One?"**

**"Funny you should ask. I have, but I have some conditions."**

**There was a rumble of thunder and a flash of lightning. "Conditions. How very bold of you!"**

**"Hey. My dream. My reward. My rules." Buffy stood with hands on hips and waited.**

**More thunder and lightning. "We're listening."**

**"Any way we could tone down the special effects or come up with something more original than thunder and lightning? Seriously? Any way…**

**#1. Ask her if she wants to return first.**

**#2. If she wants to return, give her time to say good-bye and gently leave the place she is in now.**

**#3. She comes back whole, not feral like some of us did…no consequences, no hitchhikers, no backdoor mojo."**

**Buffy folded her arms in front of her looking more Slayer-like than she had in days. "Meet these conditions or leave me be."**

**The white cloud chuckled. "As you wish, Chosen One. We applaud your aplomb."**

**Buffy shrugged. "You what my who?"**

**"We agree to meet your conditions."**

**"Neat. Now what?"**

Buffy gently stirred. She opened her eyes. She blinked as she saw concerned brown eyes staring down at her. "Hey." She said softly.

"Hey. How you feelin', B?"

"Better. Pretty embarrassed, but better. Oh, and hungry." Buffy smiled.

"Don't be embarrassed. Ya had every right to lose it a little. Christ, B. It was even about freaking time. You always do the right thing, no matter what. I know you'll do right here, too." Faith stood.

"Thanks, Faith." Buffy reached for Faith's hand.

"I should go…get Giles or Willow or…" Faith took Buffy's hand briefly then walked away.

Faith stopped at the door and turned back. "I'm glad you're ok, Buffy. You scared the shit out of me." Then she walked out of the room and closed the door.

Meanwhile, other-where…

A mysterious white cloud appeared in front of a trio of heavenly looking figures.

"…And that was the Chosen One's wish. What say you?"

Sapphire eyes went wide and blinked. "Me?" She looked at the women to either side of her. They both smiled warmly and nodded, answering the silent question in her eyes. She swallowed hard, her throat suddenly dry. "I accept. When?"

"When you are ready, child."

Tears welled up in her eyes. She turned to the woman on her right. "I'll miss you so much, Momma. I'll never forget you and honor your memory, always."

The woman held her close and rocked her gently while softly humming. "Hush, now, baby girl. As glad as I am for the time we've had, your work is far from done. Others need you more than I. Remember what the Powers said." She kissed the top of the sandy blonde head. "Those we love live in our hearts forever." She kissed her once more on the forehead, lovingly.

She turned to the other woman and took her hands. "Thank you."

"For what, dear?"

"For making Buffy who she is. For taking such good care of all of us, always. For giving me this chance. Is there anything you want me to tell them?"

The woman hugged the girl to her. "Tell them I love them all. I miss them very much, but we'll be together again one day."

Each woman grabbed one of her hands and squeezed it gently. "I love you." She whispered and turned towards the cloud. "I'm ready."

The cloud spoke. "Very well. It's a slow and gentle process, child. You may feel warm, a little lightheaded and tingly, but you'll be quite safe." With that, the cloud slowly enveloped her…

Buffy flushed the toilet and was washing her hands when her Slayer senses went wonky. She stepped out of the bathroom to see a familiar white cloud materializing.

"Wow. That was fast. Did she agree?" Buffy asked.

"Indeed. She did. You have chosen well. The world will know the strength of the four and evil shall live no more."

"Someone has got to teach you some knock-knock jokes. More riddles? Well I've got one for you! Hickory, dickory dock…I said no backdoor mojo!" Buffy's anger rose.

The cloud chuckled. "Our promise is kept, Chosen One. With our thanks, we return one thing lost."

With that the room filled with a thick fog. As the fog began to dissipate, a figure could be made out next to the bed.

From the fog, Buffy began to recognize the form beside the bed. "Oh my God."

"Uh, Buffy?" Tara asked softly.

"Tara? TARA! Oh my sweet God! Tara." She ran over and wrapped her in a hug. "God. Tara…" She was overcome with emotion.

"Hey, Buffy. Good to see you, too..." She hugged her firmly and rubbed Buffy's back a little. "Just one thing though…Hickory Dickory Dock's a nursery rhyme, not so much a riddle." She flashed her trademark half-smile.

"God. I missed you SO much. We all have. Thank you so much for deciding to come back to us." Buffy whispered.

"It wasn't a tough decision, Buffy. There's you and Dawnie who both need me. And Willow…" Her voice trailed off.

"Yeah, about Willow…umm…after you…ah…" Buffy backed away from Tara and met her eyes for the first time. "She took it…really hard when you died. It was hard on all of us, but she…she..." She looked down.

"I know, Buffy. I've seen everything. It's ok. I knew before I decided to return." Tara reached out and touched Buffy's arm.

Buffy looked up. "You knew…everything? And you still came back? Amazing." Buffy blushed for the first time noticing that Tara had been returned in her birthday suit and quickly looked back down. "Clothes! You need clothes."

Tara looked down and became suddenly self-conscious. "Oh. Right…umm…I-I-I…" She covered herself with her arms.

Buffy quickly rummaged through her things. "Here. This should do it…maybe a little smallish but…" Keeping her eyes averted, she handed Tara her sleep shirt and a pair of sweatpants. "I figured they'd send you back in something white and gossamer-y…"

"Thanks." Tara just finished slipping them on as the door opened.

"Ok, we've got yummy, pizza-y goodness for our hungry Slay-OH MY…!" Willow dropped the box of pizza. "Tara." She barely whispered the name of the woman she had once declared her "always" before everything went black.

Faith caught Willow as her legs gave way. "Easy, Red. What the hell, B?" Faith looked at the two women standing in the room and scooped Willow up in her arms.

"I made my decision and well…things happened very quickly. Get her over to the bed."

Faith carried Willow over and placed her on the bed.

Tara looked at Willow. She was a little thinner than the last time she was this close to her…her red hair longer…but she was still her Willow. She slowly walked over to the bed and touched the red hair, gently. "My Willow." She whispered.

Faith and Buffy both turned, feeling as though they were intruding on a private moment. Buffy went to the sink and wetted a washcloth. Faith found some imaginary lint to pluck from her shirt.

Buffy was walking the wet cloth over to Willow when she heard voices at the door.

"We bring sodas and much chips. How's our…Great Googly Moogly…Tara! How?" Xander's gaze landed on Willow unconscious on the bed.

"Tara. Great." Kennedy barely mumbled the words.

"No, Willow didn't…She…you…back… and again I'm back at HOW?" Xander was frozen in his tracks.

"Uh, long story." Buffy handed the washcloth to Faith, who folded it up and placed it on Willow's head. "Willow had nothing to do with it. It…it was me. Willow saw her and sort of fainted."

"Well, I'd pass out, too, but that seems so over-done today. C'mere, you." Xander opened his arms and invited the blonde Wiccan in to an embrace. "Welcome back."

Tara met him halfway and hugged the man. "Thanks, Xander."

Both turned when they heard a soft whimper coming from the bed. "Tara? It's really you, isn't it? I-I don't understand at all. How?" She tried to sit up. Faith helped her.

"Uh, Buffy, you want to take that question?" Tara smiled half-heartedly and folded her arms across her chest.

"You bet. See, I had a Slayer dream…" Buffy briefly explained to those assembled the dream, the reward and her decision. "So, here we all are." Buffy scratched her head.

During Buffy's explanation, Kennedy had moved across the room and possessively taken Willow's hand. Xander noticed Tara flinch at the action and gently squeezed her elbow.

"So, introductions. I'm Kennedy." The recent Slayer extended her hand to Tara. "I've heard a lot about you."

Tara took the small yet strong hand in hers for a friendly shake. "Nice to m-meet you."

Willow watched the exchange and her heart sank. Standing before her was her wildest dream and worst nightmare. Tara was her life, her soul mate…her everything until she'd lost her forever. Kennedy was so different. Her coarse dark hair and dark eyes were a contrast to Tara's deep blue eyes and soft dirty blonde hair. Did she love Kennedy? Maybe not yet, but she felt like it would come in time.

While Willow was surveying the two women, Faith stepped over to Tara. "We've never done this officially. I'm Faith. We sorta met a few years back…I was in Buffy's body and I was pretty much a bitch on wheels to you at the time. I'd really like to apologize for that and, uh, welcome you back." Faith extended her hand.

"Faith." She took Faith's hand and met her eyes. "Thank you." The apology was sincere. This was a different woman than she had met while she inhabited Buffy.

During this exchange, Willow went back in time to that night at The Bronze. _God, I was so head-over-heels in love with her. Our relationship was so new. I got butterflies every time I looked at her...even when I thought about her. At that point we had only ever kissed…later that same night we did the Netherrealms spell…oil, candles...oh boy._

Buffy cleared her throat. "Well, now that everybody knows everybody, Tara, what do you need? What would you like to do next?"

"I come bearing chocolate and stuffy British g…NO WAY! No freaking way!" Dawn squealed and ran towards Tara.

"Dear Lord. Tara." Giles removed his faithful handkerchief and his glasses…but used it to wipe his eyes instead of his glasses.

"Dawnie, sweetie." The force of the teen's embrace knocked Tara back.

"Tara. I don't care how or why. Are you real? Really real? Really back? Really?"

Tara could only nod, as she wasn't being allowed enough oxygen to formulate words.

Giles crossed to the girls. "Dawn, perhaps squeezing the life out of her might not be wise." He gently eased the girls apart. Dawn kept an arm wrapped around Tara's waist.

"Thanks, Mr. Giles." Tara reach up and gave him a hug as best she could under the circumstances.

"It's great to have you back, Tara." Giles smiled warmly at the girls.

"So, we were just deciding what happens next." Buffy explained. "Tara?"

"Immediately? A shower, some sleep and maybe some clothes." Tara wrapped her arms around herself. "Beyond that, I…I really don't know."

"Fair enough. You can stay in my room. That'll give you some place to shower and to sleep." Buffy said matter-of-factly.

Dawn squeezed Tara's waist. "Maybe Xander could take me back to the mall and I could pick up some things for you. I know what you like and we can make a list of anything specific you need."

Xander nodded. "Sure, fine. I always get stuck getting people pants."

Dawn had picked up a pen and paper and was helping Tara with her list of necessities.

Willow blinked disbelievingly at the events of the past several minutes. Kennedy tugged at her hand and whispered. "Baby, we should, uh, give Tara some time to settle in. You guys can 'catch up' later."

"Yeah. We should go." Willow stood up. "Tara?" She stopped working on her list with Dawn and turned towards Willow. "I'm so glad that you're back." She reached up and gently touched Tara's cheek. It killed her inside not to be able to run in to her arms and just…_Just what, Willow?_ She asked herself. _Pretend the last year and a half didn't happen? Pretend the woman standing on the other side of the bed means nothing to you and her feelings don't matter?_ The soft, warm, familiar feel of Tara's skin under her hand answered that question. That was _exactly_ what she wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

********Author's note: Here is the next installment. It's awfully quiet out there in feedback/review country. What do you think? We've got about one more chapter of set-up before we sink our teeth in to where we're truly headed with the story arc.********

**Chapter 4**

Kennedy had led Willow from the room. Dawn and Tara had completed the list and now she and Xander were on their way to the mall. Giles excused himself to go check in with the surviving watchers and then get back to Robin. Buffy was cleaning up the feast that fell to the floor.

Faith fiddled with the TV remote and finally clicked it off. "I bet you're still hungry, huh, B?"

"Actually, starving. Tara, are you hungry or thirsty?" She walked over to the chair she was sitting in. After a couple moments she placed her hand on Tara's arm. "Tara? You ok?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Just lost in thought…lots to take in. I knew coming back wouldn't be easy, but…I-I don't know what I thought it would be." Tara sighed.

"Trust me, Tara, I've been there and I know. Are you hungry or thirsty? What can we get for you?" She squeezed her arm a little.

"Yeah, I'm a little hungry. More thirsty though. Water, maybe?"

"You bet." Faith piped up. "B, how 'bout you? The pizza joint is right down the road…sandwiches and stuff, too. I think one of the Newbies grabbed a menu…"

Buffy asked, "How about a cheese pizza to split?" Tara nodded at Buffy who added, "I'll take a water, too and a salad. Blue cheese dressing."

"Got it. Tara, a salad or something for dessert?" Faith smiled warmly.

"A salad would be good…whatever their house dressing is." She looked down and got a shy grin on her face. "I really missed cookies. If they have cookies, I wouldn't say no."

"Ok. I'll be back before you can say 'return me from the dead'!" Faith winked at the girls and headed out the door.

Buffy was trying not to have second thoughts about bringing Tara back. _What did I expect? Willow would discard Kennedy like a used tissue. Corny music would play while the two old lovers twirled around in each other's arms in a field of clover? Hmph. Yeah..something exactly like that._

"Buffy?" Tara's voice brought her back from her thoughts.

"Yeah, Tara?" She couldn't make out the look on her face.

"Thank you…for giving me…for bringing me back. I appreciate it. I really do. I just wish that…things with Willow…" Tara was at a loss for what she was thinking and feeling.

"Hey, that's exactly where I was with my thoughts. It's more complicated than I was expecting. In my image of how it would happen, there was twirling and fields of clover…and, and corny music!" Buffy tried to make light of things.

"Hmmm, twirling and clover, huh? So, it turns out our Slayer is a romantic at heart." Buffy blushed at what she had just revealed to the Wiccan. "Your secret's safe with me."

Both women enjoyed a laugh.

Buffy tried to think how long it was after her return from heaven that she laughed again. "I'm glad you agreed to come back. I never would have…if the Powers hadn't said you agreed. I didn't want the same…I didn't want you to go through what I did. You were in heaven?" She sat down on the floor her back leaning against the bed.

Tara nodded. "I was. It was nice. How do you remember it?" She sat down beside her.

Buffy looked down. "I try not to…"

Tara continued. "You don't have to say. I just…it was warm and safe and good. I got to see all my relatives that crossed…my Mom was there and my gram and so was J-J…it was a good place. But it wasn't home…I wasn't home there. That part was weird."

Buffy looked up. "My mom? Did you see her? Was she…God, sorry…selfish, much?"

Tara put her arm around Buffy's shoulders. "I have never, ever known you to be selfish. I'd like to declare myself exhibit A in that case." She looked deep in to Buffy's hazel eyes, took a deep breath and continued. "She was there. I saw Joyce quite a bit. She's with my mother, Evelyn. She's doing well…happy, content, watching…smiling down on you." She could see the tears welling up in the Slayer's eyes. "She says she loves you and Dawnie very much. She misses you but knows you'll be together one day."

Buffy tried to form words but her throat constricted and the only thing that came out was a weak croaking sound. Her shoulders began to shake and Tara pulled Buffy to her with her arm. She gently rocked her whispering, "Shhh…it's ok, sweetie. She's happy."

They sat that way for several minutes.

"Ah, God…Tara…I'm sorry. Seems you get a front row seat for all my emotional breakdowns. You're the one who just went through…I don't even know what and here I am slobbering all over you!" Buffy buried her face in her hands.

"Buffy. Look at me." Tara pulled Buffy's hands away. "You are human. You have feelings and frankly, when you keep them locked away like you've had to do…every once in a while…you're emotional volcano erupts. I'm glad that I can be there for you for that. Really." She could see understanding starting to form in Buffy's wet eyes.

"As for what I went through to get here…it was nothing. I felt a bit warm…a little dizzy and that's it. You made so sure it was done right. I feel fine…I mean it's a little overwhelming, but nothing compared to what we did to you…put you through." She felt Buffy hug her tightly.

"No guilt. It's past and you guys didn't know. This was different and…let's just not."

Tara hugged the Slayer and leaned back. "Got it. Guilt-free zone. Works both ways, though, right?" She waited for Buffy to nod. "Where's that pizza I wonder?"

"Don't know." Buffy wiped her eyes and stood up.

Willow sat on the bed brushing her hair. She'd barely said two sentences to Kennedy since they'd gotten back to the room. Sitting there her mind couldn't shake the fact that sitting only a few feet away in the next room was her Tara.

Kennedy hopped up on the bed. "So, big day, huh?" She scooted around behind Willow and held her.

Willow nodded. "Yup. Big day." She hesitated before snuggling back against Kennedy.

Kennedy stilled Willow's brush with her hand. "Lots going in there?" She pressed a gentle kiss on Willow's temple.

"Yeah. Mmmm." Kennedy's kisses began to trail down her cheek to her jaw line and to her ear.

"I think I know how to cure that, baby." Kennedy whispered huskily in to the redhead's ear. "Give you something else to focus on." With that she nipped teasingly at the sensitive spot behind her lover's ear.

"Mmmm, nice." Willow closed her eyes and leaned her head to the side. She felt Kennedy moving her hair aside exposing the porcelain skin of her neck.

"That's it, baby. Just relax." Kennedy's arms worked their way around Willow's waist and pulled her more firmly against her. Kennedy's mouth began a full out assault on Willow's neck. She kissed and nibbled her way up and down.

Willow felt herself relax into the passionate touch and kiss. As she felt her lover begin to gently suck on her pulse point, a low groan escaped Willow's mouth. "Goddess, Tara…yes…mmmm…"

Kennedy froze with the salty, porcelain flesh still in her mouth. _She doesn't know she said it. She doesn't realize._ Kennedy released the flesh and placed a gentle kiss on it. She eased back from Willow.

"Kenny?" Willow wondered why she stopped. "There was kissing and sucking and then stopping…?

Kennedy ran her fingers through her hair. "I, uh, just remembered there was a thing. A-a Slayer thing…in Vi's room."

"A Slayer thing that's more important than this Slayer thing?" Willow ran her fingers lightly along Kennedy's thigh.

Kennedy was no good at lying and she didn't want Willow to think she wanted to stop. "Uh, no. When we were…just now…you said her name." Kennedy whispered and looked down.

Willow sprang from the bed like a frightened cat. "W-What? I-I-I…What? Whose name? No." She began pacing franticly.

Kennedy sat back against the headboard and banged her head against it. "_Her_ name, baby. I don't think you meant to, but you did. "

Willow stopped pacing. She had said Tara's name. _**GODDESS!** What is my problem?_ "Kenny, sweetie, I-I…it's all just…it's confusing and it's hard…and we're together. You and I are still an us, Ken…I never tried to cover up what Tara meant to me…what she still means to me. Did things just get 1,000 times more complicated, you bet…but…but..." Willow sank to the floor, pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

Buffy answered the door upon hearing a series of thuds against it. "Faith? What did you do?" She chuckled at the woman laden down with bags, balancing the pizza precariously with the room key in her teeth.

"Mmellfp me, pmmeeez, B." Buffy grabbed the pizza box and a bag. "Thanks."

"What all did you buy, Faith?" Tara asked from across the room enjoying the almost slapstick exchange between the two tough Slayers.

"Well, I got the pizza and stuff. Then, you wanted cookies…but I didn't know which kind…and then I thought maybe milk with the cookies…but you might want cocoa or something else. This is your first meal back and I just wanted to make sure you had what ya wanted is all. Oh, and I ran in to Squirt and Xander in the lobby and she gave me a bag of stuff for you, too." She handed the bag of clothes and sundries to Tara. "Sorry." She unloaded the rest of the bags on the desk next to the pizza.

"Sorry?" Tara laughed at the dark Slayer. "For what? For falling over yourself to get me…" She looked in to one of the bags. "...every variety of cookie under the sun and then schlepping it to me? I definitely don't accept your apology." She smiled and walked over to Faith.

"Oh." Faith looked puzzled.

"Thank you, Faith." She gave Faith a warm hug. "This was unnecessary, but very sweet."

Faith mouthed the word "sweet" as her arms hung by her side as the woman hugged her. "Umm, you're welcome, Blondie."

Buffy grinned. "Thanks for getting dinner. Tara's a hugger."

Tara stepped away from Faith and went over to the bags, taking stuff out to prepare for their meal. "Are you hungry, Faith? Would you like some pizza?"

"Silly question. I'm always hungry. Makes up for the other 'H' this Slayer ain't been gettin'." She wiggled her eyebrows at Buffy.

Buffy groaned. "Don't go there, Faith."

Tara shrugged assuming it was a Slayer thing and handed them plates.

Kennedy rubbed her neck. She was sorry for how she acted...pulling away from Willow. _But she said her name. I know what that means._

"Complicated might be the understatement of the year, baby." Kennedy knelt beside her lover. "I don't know what we do now."

"Oh, God, Kenny. I just...I'm confused and tired and I don't even know what I'm saying any more." She looked up at Kennedy with confusion clouding the normally bright green eyes.

Kennedy wrapped the small woman in her arms. She'd come to care for her a great deal in a short time. Sure, at first she'd just been infatuated with the pretty redhead. She knew what a powerful witch she was; yet she seemed so shy and insecure. Kennedy loved that contradiction. But did she love Willow? "It's ok. Let's just sleep on it, ok? We don't have to talk about it any more tonight if it upsets you, baby."

Willow buried her head in Kennedy's chest. "I'm not sure what I need. Sleep sounds like a reasonable option though, I guess."

"Then sleep it is." She helped Willow up.

"Thanks, Kenny." She kissed her chastely on the cheek and rested her head in the crook of her neck. "It's so confusing right now...I-I..."

"Shh. No more talk tonight." She kissed her girlfriend's hair and inhaled deeply. "Let's get ready for bed. Early night, 'kay?"

"'Kay." Willow watched Kennedy get undressed. She certainly was fit...not surprisingly, being a Slayer now and all. Willow watched as she usually did...but this time it felt different. She felt comfortable, but not the usual tingly sensation.

Willow kicked off her shoes and unbuttoned her pants. Kennedy was brushing her hair. Under any other circumstances, there was no question in Willow's mind what she'd do right now. She'd finish undressing, help her lover brush her hair and take her to bed. Now, she stood in a state of semi-dress not exactly sure what she should be doing.

There was a gnawing feeling in her gut about viewing Kennedy as a lover. _Goddess. I never broke up with Tara...well, we did, but we reconciled. Is there some sort of statute of limitations during which if your dead lover returns all relationships in the interim are deemed null and void?_ She rubbed her face in her hands. She took off her pants and bra and was standing in her panties and undershirt. _What is that feeling? Why can't I finish getting ready for bed? Oh no...It's guilt. It's like suddenly being with Kennedy is...is cheating on Tara. Gah!_

Kennedy turned and saw her girlfriend standing half dressed and obviously having serious Willow-mind-babble. She saw the look and the hesitation and just like that, she knew. "Uh, baby, I was cold last night so, is it ok if we wear something tonight?"

"Huh?" Willow was dragged out of her mind-babble. "Oh, yeah, me too. Is this ok?" She gestured at what she had on.

"Perfect, baby." Kennedy threw a tank top on and crawled in to bed.

Willow turned off the light and climbed in next to Kennedy. She snuggled in as she felt the new Slayer's arms snake around her. She loved the way Kennedy smelled...spicy and a little musky. _That's another difference between her and Tara. Tara always smelled of lemon and sage. Fresh, fruity, herbal...completely natural._ As her thoughts drifted to the blonde witch, sleep claimed her.

As Kennedy felt the slight redhead's breathing slow and her body relax, she kissed her. She rubbed her face in her hair. "Yes, Willow, I do love you. Question now is do I love you enough." She whispered. She held her close and gently ran her fingertips over the lines of her sleeping lover's face. She bit her lip as tears filled her brown eyes and spilled down her cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

********Author's note: Thanks again for reading and reviewing. I appreciate any and all feedback. Enjoy!********

**Chapter 5**

The three women laid spread out on the floor of the small hotel room.

"I got one chocolate chocolate chunk, two oatmeal raisin and one peanut butter supreme cookie. Who wants what?" Faith looked up from the bag.

Tara laughed loudly. "I can't believe I packed away the amount of food I did. Must be the effect of hanging out with Slayers. If I eat one more thing I may literally explode. Thanks, sweetie, but I'll pass." Tara plopped down on the floor and rested her hands on her full belly.

Faith smiled. "Ok, I'm glad you had enough and that you liked 'em. B?"

"Ugh." Buffy patted her belly. "Chocolate chunk me...but then I'm done, too. I still want to hit the shower before bed." She caught the tossed cookie and took a bite. "Did you want a shower, Tara?"

Tara groaned. "That means I'd have to move, right?" Both Slayers nodded. "Then I'm still thinking it over." They all laughed.

Faith stuffed the last of the cookies in her mouth and wiped her face with her hand. "Well, I should head back. This was, uh, nice, ya know?" She grabbed some of the garbage and started stuffing it in bags.

"Faith, leave it. I'll get it later." Tara said.

"Nah, I helped make the mess, I at least want to help clean it." Faith picked up the empty milk bottles, brushed off her hands and stood up.

"Thanks, Faith." Buffy got up.

"Well, it was really nice meeting you again, Blondie. Thanks for not hating me for, uh, the last time we met." Faith waved awkwardly from the door.

"It was nice meeting you, too, Faith. Everybody deserves a second chance. Good night." Tara returned her wave, still too stuffed to get up.

"Night, B."

"Night, Faith." Buffy closed the door behind Faith. She turned towards Tara. "You want the first shower?"

"No, thanks. I'll need a few minutes to sort through what Dawnie bought for me."

"'Kay." She gathered a shirt to sleep in from her bag. "You sure you're ok...being back and all?"

"Yes, Buffy. I'm ok. I'm tired and full, and I think we all know that I need to talk to Willow. But for right now, I'm really ok. You came awfully close to breaking the guilt-free zone rules." She wagged a finger at the Slayer. "Go shower."

"Yes, ma'am." Buffy smiled as she closed the bathroom door.

Tara slowly got up, feeling a little lightheaded as an after effect of being brought back and began straightening up.

Once everything from pizza-palooza was cleaned up, she went through the bag from Dawn. She smiled warmly as she thought about the teen. She was so happy to see her. She'd grown up a lot. She couldn't help but smile. She carefully organized her toiletries and clothes. "Spongebob Squarepants pj's? Cool."

A few minutes later the bathroom door opened and Buffy appeared in a white undershirt and UC Sunnydale boxers, her hair wrapped in a towel.

"That was quick." Tara grinned.

"Yeah, well, it was actually my second shower of the day and what with you not having had a shower in...in well a while, I hurried." She unwrapped her hair and began drying it.

"Ok, well, I guess I'm up." She grabbed her stuff and closed the door.

Buffy finished drying her hair and brushed it out. Then, she looked around the room. It had been all cleaned and straightened and the bed was turned down.

She smirked. "Wives are good to have."

She grabbed a pillow and blanket and set herself up in the chair.

She heard the door open and looked up. "Hey."

"Hey. What are you doing?" Tara was toweling off her hair in her Spongebob pj's and looking disapprovingly at Buffy.

"Um, getting ready for bed. You?" Buffy blinked unsure what had thrown Tara off.

"Buffy, you're not sleeping in that arm chair. That's beyond ridiculous." Tara began drying her hair.

Buffy frowned. "Where else would I sleep?"

"On the bed. I'll take the chair. I'm not kicking you out of your bed." Tara's face showed no wiggle room.

Buffy stood. "Then we've got a problem 'cuz I'm not letting you spend your first night back in a chair."

Tara turned off the blow dryer and began brushing out her hair. "So, sounds like we both sleep on the floor then? That makes sense."

Buffy rubbed her forehead. "Tara?" She placed her hand on the witch's shoulder and turned her around. "Please take the bed. Please?" She made eye contact and held it.

Tara looked away first. "No, Buffy. May I make a suggestion? I'd rather not stay up all night arguing the sleeping arrangements. It's a queen-size bed and we're being silly. Pick a side of the bed. On three we hit the lights and climb in." She looked up again and held Buffy's hazel eyes.

"Oh. Well, I guess that makes sense. I didn't think that you'd...it didn't occur to me that it would be ok for...for you...to uh, sleep with me...I-I didn't mean...I-I can't shut up. What is wrong with me? Put a 'shut up' spell on me, please." Buffy blushed bright red.

"It's ok, Buffy." Tara placed two fingers on Buffy lips strangely reminded of Willow's babblefests. "It's ok with me, if it's ok with you. I promise I don't bite and I'm not contagious or anything." Her trademark half-smile put Buffy at ease.

Buffy ran her fingers through her own hair and sighed. "Um, do you know me? I'm Buffy. Sleeping with people that bite is like what I do." She chided herself for her minor freak out babble thing. "Sorry about the whacko-babble. It was like I was channeling Willow for a second. And there my foot goes right back in my mouth!" Buffy smacked her forehead.

"Buffy, you can say her name. It's ok." Tara finished up rubbing lotion on her arms and gestured to the bed. "Let's just get some rest. I'm suddenly exhausted. Which side do you want?"

Buffy shrugged. "I'm not particular. I've never really had a lot of bed sharing experience for sleeping purposes so I haven't developed a preference."

"Ok, I'm closest to this side so there's that decision made. Get the light, when you're ready please?" Tara climbed in and adjusted the pillows.

Buffy tossed the pillow and blanket from the chair on to the bed. She got everything situated and hit the light. She climbed in and pulled the covers up.

"Good night, Buffy and thank you again." She rolled over and lightly kicked Buffy with her foot as she rolled. "Sorry."

"S'ok. Good night. Hey, your feet are cold. Want an extra blanket?" Buffy asked.

"No, I'll warm up after a while." Tara explained as Buffy rolled over and took the covers with her. "Or maybe not if you take the covers."

"Oh, sorry." _Why is this being so complicated? People all over the world sleep in the same bed with another person every single night...in some cultures you've got way more than two to a bed. Buffy sighed._

"You ok, Buffy?" Tara asked still trying to get comfortable.

"Uhm, yeah, sure." Buffy wasn't ok, wasn't comfortable but couldn't figure out why.

"May I make a suggestion – and I just need a yes or no, not a total freak out, ok?"

Buffy groaned. "No freak. Suggest away."

"We're fighting each other here. We'll never get to sleep this way. What I suggest is this. Scoot over here." With that Tara held out her arm and patted the pillow next to her.

Buffy whimpered.

"Believe me, Buffy, if I were Prowling Lesbian Woman making a pass at you, you'd know it. I just want to get some sleep." Tara almost pleaded with Buffy.

Buffy exhaled heavily and slid over to Tara.

"Now just get comfortable. Turn away, face me, lie on your back whatever. It's just going to be easier this way. Trust me."

She did trust Tara. Buffy decided to lie on her side facing her and Tara rolled over so her back was to Buffy. Tara's right. This is way more comfortable. She threw her other arm over Tara's waist and snuggled in.

"Better?" Tara asked.

"Better." Was all Buffy replied already losing the battle with sleep as she settled in to the soft warmth surrounding her.

"Good." Mumbled Tara as she too drifted off.

The sound of ringing stirred Buffy. Her head still fuzzy with sleep, she opened her eyes. She shook her head to clear it. Tara was sleeping beside her. Then she stirred, too. The phone was on Tara's nightstand. "Tara?" She nudged her softly.

Her eyes blinked open. "Huh? Wh-What is that?"

"Phone, by you." Buffy pointed.

"Oh. Phone. Right." She sat and picked up the phone. "Hello? Good morning, Mr. Giles."

Buffy sat, too. She stretched and looked at the clock. 7:00am. _When was the last time you slept uninterrupted until 7:00am?_

"Half an hour in the lobby. Got it. Do you need to speak with Buffy? We'll be there. Bye." Tara hung up.

"So?" Buffy swung her legs over the bed. "What's up?"

"Scooby meeting in half an hour. Giles said he needs to speak with us all." Tara rubbed some sleep from her eyes.

"Early morning Scoobyage. Great. How did you sleep?" Buffy stood and grabbed her hairbrush.

"I'd say like the dead, but that seems inappropriate." Tara smiled. "I slept very well, thank you."

Buffy smiled. "Good. Me, too."

Kennedy sat against the headboard staring at Willow. She hadn't slept. How could she? She knew what she had to do. That much was decided. All she wanted was to try and burn this image in to her memory. Kennedy knew in her heart when she lay down beside Willow last night, it would be for the last time. This would be the last time she saw the morning sun caress her gentle features and catch in her hair making it seem like flames flowing from the peaceful, sleeping woman.

Kennedy would have been crying but at some time during the night her tears ran dry. The ringing of the phone made her jump.

"What on earth?" She picked it up. "Hello? Yeah, it's Kennedy. She's still sleeping. Ok, sure. Bye."

Kennedy leaned over and kissed Willow's forehead. "Morning, baby. Giles needs you downstairs in half an hour."

Willow rolled towards Kennedy and buried her face in her stomach. "Nuh. Early. Sleep more."

Kennedy kissed the top of her head and inhaled the fruity scent of her girlfriend. "Time to get up. You know the group can't function without their techno-wiz." Her heart sank with each passing minute. It was as though someone had started a countdown clock and she could hear her time with Willow ticking down.

Willow groaned and got up. She gathered her things for the shower and headed towards the bathroom.

Once Kennedy heard the door shut, she got herself dressed and threw her things quickly in her backpack. She didn't have much stuff...none of them did. It didn't take long. She was lacing her boots when Willow reappeared.

"Kenny? Your stuff...it's...you're...what's going on?" Willow tried to process what she saw.

Kennedy took a breath. "Baby, I love you. It took me a while to sort that out, but I do. That means I want what's best for you. I think what's best is for me to go stay in Vi's room for...a little while...until you and Tara have a chance to talk and sort things out, ya know?" Kennedy was dying inside as she watched Willow's face fall.

"You're leaving me? Goddess, Kennedy." Willow didn't know what to say.

"No! No way am I leaving you." She glanced at her backpack. "Ok, maybe it looks that way. You have some serious thinking to do Willow. I'm not a fool and neither are you. You need the freedom to think and feel and decide on your own. You can't do that with me here. And I can't let you do what you need to do if we're sharing a room and a bed."

Willow walked over to Kennedy with tear stained cheeks. "Ok, that was amazing. You brat. You make an excellent case." She hugged Kennedy hard. "Thank you."

Kennedy pulled away and Willow pulled her back. "Please know how hard this is. Seeing Tara again...I-I can't even explain. You mean so much to me and I care about you deeply. The fact that you understand and even knew what I needed before I did shows me how much you care." She placed a firm kiss on Kennedy's lips.

Kennedy broke the kiss before it could deepen. "You need to finish getting ready. You've got to be downstairs in 10 minutes."

"Right." Willow finished getting ready and was heading out two minutes later. "Bye, Kenny. I'll, uh, see you later."

Kennedy stared at the closed door as her heart broke in two. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yup, I love you enough." She whispered to the empty room.


	6. Chapter 6

********Author's note: What are your thoughts so far? Not exactly a ton of feedback on this one. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Too soon to tell? Hope you're enjoying it for the most part.********

**Chapter 6**

Giles stood in front of the small group. Xander and Dawn sat on one side of the table. Tara and Buffy on the other. Willow and Faith sat at the next table.

"I apologize for the early morning. But, I have uncovered some information that I wanted to divulge to the group immediately." He cleared his throat. "I spoke with a Watcher in Scotland. He has in his possession some of the only remaining council prophecy tomes." He stopped and consulted some notes.

"These are a set of tomes older than the written word itself, originally set in hieroglyphs. Loosely translated, they are called 'The Forgotten Prophecies' or probably more likely the 'Forgettable Prophecies'. This collection states things that would happen...well to use the vernacular 'when pigs fly' essentially."

Giles removed his glasses, began to chew on the stem and paced. Xander glazed over and Dawn elbowed him. "For example, there were prophecies that spoke of events that would occur when two Slayers walked the earth. That sort of thing was dismissed by the council as rubbish, really...until a few years ago."

"So, don't look now, but here comes a flying pig, right?" Xander asked.

"Thank you, Xander, for managing to boil things down so efficiently. It would appear there's a prophecy that seemed fairly far-fetched...until now."

"Oh, goody a prophecy. It's been what...three, four days now?" Buffy snarked.

"Yeah, I was startin' to get the shakes. I need a prophecy fix, man." Faith joined Buffy in heckling Giles. The Slayers shared a smile.

"If there aren't anymore remarks from the peanut gallery, I'll get on with it." He cleaned his glasses, put them back on and continued. "This prophecy speaks of The Four. Specifically two Slayers and well, the translation gets more difficult from there. Quite possibly two witches."

"Dig around more, Giles. You sure it doesn't say devilishly handsome one-eyed man someplace?" Xander quipped.

"Ok, so we made role call, now what?" Faith asked.

"Yeah, hit us with the Big Bad, Giles." Dawn urged.

"Doom and gloom, end of the world, mortal danger, no doubt." Buffy added.

"Well, actually, Duncan is still roughing out the translations for us. We're short on detail at the moment but there does appear to be a reference to The Four ending all evil... somehow." Giles ran over his notes making sure he hadn't missed anything.

"Well, there's our silver lining then! Whatever it is, it's a good thing...ending all evil, right?" Willow chimed in. "So, yay us?"

"Wait..." Buffy furrowed her brow in concentration. "The cloud people from my reward dream mentioned something about the power of The Four."

"Quite interesting, Buffy. Willow, dear, I'm afraid it's far too soon for 'yays'. I want you all to be careful in the meantime. I'll work with Duncan on the translation and keep you all posted."

"I'll go get my laptop and help, ok? We'll go in to research mode. Who's with me?" Willow smiled at the chance to get in to some research.

Tara shook her head at her girlfriend's eagerness. "I'd like to help too, if I can, Mr. Giles." _Girlfriend?_

Willow grinned at her. Tara smiled back as their eyes met. "Cool."

Giles noted the exchange and removed his glasses for a quick wipe. "Well, uh, yes then. You two can work together." He handed Willow a folder. "Here's where you can start."

Everyone had left the lobby but Willow and Tara.

Willow swallowed hard, her throat suddenly dry. "Well, uh, my laptop's back in our or well, my room. I could get it and come back or you could come with me...to, uh, you know...go get it and we could research there...or get breakfast or..."

Tara had missed Willow-babble so much. She giggled over how at ease it actually made her. She smiled as she remembered the only sure-fire way to stop a full-blown babble. She settled for an alternative and touched her arm. "Willow. It's ok, really. I can stay here and wait to avoid anything awkward with Kennedy."

"Oh, yeah that. Ummm, she's not there." Willow's face shifted slightly. "She's giving me some space to think...sort things out."

"Oh, sweetie. I-I'm sorry." She squeezed Willow's arm a little.

"It's ok. Maybe we should go to the room together. You know, talk...get that out of the way. Then we can do research, ok?"

"Yes, talking is good, yes. Let's go. Ok?" She let her hand slide down Willow's arm until she had laced her fingers with Willow's.

Willow gasped at the familiar tingle at the touching of their hands. "Ok."

They walked in silence to the elevator. Both women marveled at the comfort and familiarity of the other's hand in theirs. Willow's fingers unconsciously began to move against Tara's. Her thumb stroked the back of her hand gently.

Willow thought back to the beginning of their relationship. Handholding had been such a big deal...an intimacy they enjoyed long before they even kissed. How many hours had they passed studying, doing research or just watching TV linked at the hand, rubbing digits, or tracing small circles on each other's palms? Now it just felt good to have Tara's hand in hers again.

"Umm, Willow?" Tara had led them to Willow's room during Willow's reverie and they'd been standing outside the door for a good minute and Willow hadn't made a move to open it.

"Huh? What? Oh, we're here. Key. Me, right." Willow released Tara's hand, fished the key out of her pocket and opened the door.

"So what had you so lost in thought? Where did you go?" Tara asked moving in to the room.

"I was just thinking about stuff. Us, really." She entered the room and closed the door. "Remembering, actually."

"Holding hands, right? I mean, me, too. Remembering. If that's what you were thinking or remembering, too." Tara sighed and chewed on her bottom lip.

"Yes - with the remembering and the handholding. It was nice and familiar and brought back...so much." She gestured to the bed. "Sit?"

"Sitting is good. Great, actually. Thanks." She sat on the bed. "So, I'll go for broke. What are we going to do?"

Willow sat beside her on the bed. "Well, we've got so much to talk about. We could start with what happened immediately after you..." Willow closed her eyes and hesitated. "After you were killed, I went a little crazy." Willow took a deep breath. "Ok, a lot crazy. The dark magic took over, Tara...I-I tried to bring you back...I tried so hard and when I had lost you forever...I-I-I snapped...something in my head and my heart just gave way...black eyes and veiny...and, and...I-I..." Willow choked up before she could even explain the worst of her actions. She hung her head.

"Willow?" Tara wrapped her arms around her. "Sweetie, I know. I know what happened, what you did, what you went through and all the good you've done since."

"No. No, please." She shook her head and tried to shrug Tara's arms off her to get away from an embrace she wasn't sure she deserved.

Tara would not relinquish her hold on the now sobbing redhead. "Oh, Willow. It's going to be ok. We're here together now and this time, I'm not leaving...unless you want me to." She began gently stroking the soft red locks.

Willow looked up, her emerald eyes locking on the sapphire eyes staring back. "Goddess, no. Please, no. Don't ever leave me again. Don't, please. I-I still love you...I never stopped...never could stop. I...with Kennedy...I thought maybe I could...but really never...it-it wasn't the same...but I thought maybe it never would be. Made sense. You and me, once in a lifetime...but I was afraid to be alone...forever and she...and we...and...and..."

Tara couldn't take the way her Willow was babbling on and on. She understood what she was trying to say. She knew how to silence and calm her. She leaned down and brought her lips to Willow's.

Willow flinched in surprise as warm, soft lips brought her babble to a halt as they had so many times before.

They stayed that way, holding each other, lips pressed together for a few minutes. Finally, Tara pulled back and placed a lingering kiss on Willow's forehead then leaned her forehead against Willow's. "I love you, too. Always."

"Wow." Willow sighed heavily still feeling the lingering sensation of Tara's lips on hers. "Wow."

"I guess I've still got the cure for Willow-babble, huh?" She smiled.

"Yeah, you've still got it alright." Willow pulled Tara to her in a tight embrace.

"So, did we solve anything just now or make things more confusing?" Tara whispered.

"I think I knew the answer the moment I laid eyes on you again...ok, the moment after I woke up from having fainted after laying eyes on you." Willow laughed.

"Are you sure? I mean...there are people to consider and things to work through. What about Kennedy?" Tara wanted to make sure they weren't jumping head-long in to things without thinking.

"You know, a wise woman once said something about just skipping the whole careful consideration piece. I know what I know, Tara. I know what I feel. That's not going to change. So, can't we just...skip it?" Willow looked at Tara with hopeful green eyes.

Tara answered Willow with a kiss. This time, the kiss was not chaste. She wanted Willow to feel her love. She pulled the small redhead against her and parted her lips. She felt more than heard Willow groan in to the kiss.

Willow moved her lips against Tara's. _Goddess. This is right._ Willow began rubbing her hands up and down Tara's back. She felt Tara gently suck her bottom lip in to her mouth and groaned.

Tara was on autopilot. It all came back to her in an instant. She savored the taste of the redhead's mouth. She softly ran her tongue along the bottom lip she was enjoying, her hands on either side of Willow's face, thumbs gently stroking her cheekbones. As she released the bottom lip, she felt Willow's tongue brush against her upper lip. Suddenly the cheeks she was stroking became damp and she pulled back with a series of smaller kisses.

"Willow? Sweetie, are you...are you ok?" She was flushed from the heat of the kiss and found it a little difficult to form words. She wiped the tears from Willow's cheeks.

"Yeah. Happy. H-Happy tears." Willow managed to spit out, her voice quivering with emotion. "Mmmm...Glad we had this little talk."

Tara hugged Willow briefly, pulled back and stood up. "So...research?"

Willow understood. If they continued at this rate...well... "Laptops and translations and prophecy. I remember." Willow nodded her agreement as the flush slowly began to fade from her cheeks.

"You get set-up and I'll go get some breakfast from the buffet. Coffee?" Tara asked.

"Nah. Juice, please. Lots of ice...extra ice maybe even." Willow giggled.

Willow walked over to the desk and sat down. She opened the folder and began clicking away at her laptop.

Several minutes later she was very proud of what she had managed to do and surprised at the ease with which she had done it.

She typed in some code and hit enter as Tara re-entered the room.

"Hey." She walked over to Willow. "Is that the British Museum's mainframe you hacked?" Her eyes went wide.

Willow's voice squeaked with delight. "You betcha! Hey, if you want to crack hieroglyphs, why wouldn't you go to the home of the Rosetta Stone?"

"Makes perfect sense. Xander's right. Smart chicks are hot." Tara smiled and sat the bottle of juice next to Willow. "All they had was apple Danish. Is that ok?"

"Perfect. Thanks." She reached up and kissed Tara lightly as she handed her the Danish.

Tara pulled away. "Careful, they didn't have any ice." She winked at Willow.

At that moment, the computer screen flashed and blipped and words began to appear slowly.

"What the frilly heck?" Willow read in disbelief. "Giles! We need to call Giles."

She ran to the phone. "Pick up, pick up, pick...Hey, Giles...Yeah, we're having luck...depending on your definition. Your friend, Duncan...he's positive on the set of glyphs he sent you? He didn't leave anything out or..."


	7. Chapter 7

********Author's note: This is a shorter chapter but sets up a BIG problem for our characters. If you'll allow my some latitude, I think you'll enjoy how the problem gets solved. As always, I love feedback of all varieties so let me hear from you. I always respond to feedback/reviews personally. Enjoy!********

**Chapter 7**

Buffy and Faith were just finishing their workout when Dawn came running in.

"Hey, Squirt. Where's the fire?" Faith knew her affectionate term for Dawn drove the taller teen insane.

"Willow and Tara's room. Uh, Willow's room, actually. Giles asked that we all 'assemble' there. Sounded serious. There were lots of 'Dear Lords.'"

"Thanks, Dawnie. We'll be right up." Buffy tossed Faith a towel. "Here we go again."

Dawn turned and left saying, "Ok, I'll let him know."

"So, you think the big news is prophecy related or are Red and Blondie just letting us know it's official?" Faith swigged down her water.

"What's official? The getting back togetherness of them, you mean? I don't know. Last I knew they still hadn't talked. But they were going to do research together. Who knows?" Buffy wiped her face and neck. "Can't have the suspense kill us. Let's go find out what's the what." Buffy opened the door and Faith followed.

Faith and Buffy were the last to gather in Willow's room. Tara sat in a chair with her head down and arms folded over herself. Willow paced frantically in front of her laptop. Giles shifted nervously from foot to foot, and seemed as though he might clean a hole in his glasses.

"Looks like everybody's here, Giles. " Xander clapped his hands together and flopped down on the bed next to Dawn. "What do we got?"

"Well, yes. I'd recommend everyone find a place to sit and get comfortable." Giles scrubbed his glasses once more.

Faith leaned back on the door and slid down until she was sitting on the floor.

Buffy glared at Giles. "Giles, seven years you've been my Watcher. You've delivered prophecies that have told me everything from how I was going to die to killing my own sister. Never once have you asked me to sit down before telling me. What the hell is going on?" Buffy placed her hands on her hips.

"Buffy, sit down and I'll begin." Buffy remained standing. "Fine."

Willow had stopped her pacing and dropped on to the desk chair.

"We have the detail for the latest prophecy. Thanks to Willow, we translated it in record time and can be 99% certain of its accuracy. The prophecy describes a joining or uniting of a light Slayer, a dark Slayer, a White Goddess and a witch re-born. Without going in to detail, we know for certain that they describe Buffy, Faith, Willow and of course, Tara." Giles began pacing.

"It would appear that the uniting of these four creates a life and that will destroy completely all evil that is, was or ever shall be." Giles cleared his throat.

"I'm not following. This all sounds like pretty good news to me. We're all back together again and evil goes away for good." Dawn seemed to echo everyone's thoughts.

"Well, you see, here is where it gets...well, rather...'wonky', as you say. It would appear that the joining of The Four has to happen in a very, uh, rather specific way and the end result will be a life created."

"Ok, so it's a little weird. Our witchy women and our Slayers work the mojo and create...what? An UberSlayer? Weird, but not the weirdest I've heard." Xander scratched his head.

"Yes, well, partially Xander. It's more complex than mojo, actually. It's very high white magick. The details of the, uh, "mojo" are quite specific. If I might ask you and Dawn to give me a moment with The Four, I'd like to go over the detail."

"And the weird just keeps on coming." He threw his arms up in frustration. "Fine. We'll go, but I expect to be told what the heck is going on Giles. Pants-gettin' boy is tired of being sent skadaddling with the little girls every time the going gets tough." Faith stood and stepped out of the way. He held the door open for Dawn.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Ah, man. I never get to hear the good stuff!"

Once the door closed, Buffy stepped forward. "Ok, Giles, what is the story? You've actually got me scared to death here. Whatever it is, we can take it. Please?"

"Buffy, I have to insist that you sit. You and Faith, both. Please." Giles gestured to the bed and then looked quickly away with a subtle shake of the head.

"Let's just sit, B. If we don't get to the point quick, I'm gonna explode." She nodded towards the bed, walked over and plunked herself down.

"Fine." Buffy walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Give it up, Giles."

Giles cleared his throat and continued. "The joining of The Four needs to commence by the next full moon...that's only 14 days away. And the details around the joining part are well, I dare say quite biblical in nature." Giles rubbed the back of his neck.

"Could anybody translate that for me?" Buffy looked back and forth unable to get anyone to meet her eyes.

Willow stood up in front of her computer and turned to slowly face the group. "Yeah. What Giles is trying to say is that according to this prophecy, we have one chance and one chance only to destroy all evil past, present and future. In order to do that..." She paused, took a deep breath and looked at Tara, who was still curled up in the chair not meeting anyone's eyes, "we have to, uh, the joining part...it's...it's s-s-s...intimacy. Getting intimate with...I-I-I can't even say it." Willow sunk to the floor.

Tara finally looked up. "W-W-With me. I-I'm the conduit for The F-F-Four." She paused to try to control her stutter. "We've got one chance to end evil and it involves all of you..." She gestured to the Slayers and Willow, "and m-m-me...and, w-w-w-ell..." Tara turned bright red and looked back down.

Buffy sat in stunned silence, her mouth wide open.

Faith stood up, looked at Giles, then at Willow then at Tara. "You have got to be shitting me. We all have to...with Tara which makes...a baby...and that ends all Big Bads that ever were? Sweet fancy Jesus." She sat back down and looked at Buffy.

Buffy looked at Faith and covered her mouth, the color slowly draining from her face.

"B?" Faith couldn't imagine what Buffy was thinking.

Giles continued his extreme glasses cleaning. "Buffy. Do say something, please."

Buffy closed her eyes. She slowly nodded, ran her hand through her hair and opened her hazel eyes. Her eyes searched the room. Willow's head hung down. Faith and Giles were watching her. Finally she found the concerned blue eyes she was most interested in. "All I have to do to rid the world of evil and end my calling and get the life of a normal woman is have sex with my best friend's recently returned from the grave (by me, no less) girlfriend, who also happens to be a good friend of mine. Oh and she winds up pregnant. Did I follow along closely enough?" Buffy remained seated.

"Yeah, I think you have the gist." Willow sighed.

"You have got to be kiddin' me." Faith now laced both hands behind her head and paced.

"Giles?" Buffy looked at her Watcher. He shook his head. "Well, recalibrate your secret decoder ring or something. Prophecies have been wrong before and..."

Giles interrupted. "No. I'm afraid we're quite sure. Everything has been gone over with a fine tooth comb...several times."

Willow finally spoke. "Trust me. If I weren't positive this was what it meant, I never would have brought it to you. No one's more uncomfortable with this than me...ok, accept for maybe Tara. We've just got to figure out how to..."

"Wait just a sec, Red. Have you been watching her? You think you're the most uncomfortable with this? I say 'Screw you!'" Faith's anger rose and she turned to leave.

"Easy, Faith." Buffy stepped in front of her. "We have to at least see what's being asked of us before we storm out dramatically, ok?"

"But, B..." Faith turned and sat back down on the bed and Buffy joined her.

"Ok, Giles, Willow. What exactly are we talking here?" Her eyes landed again on Tara huddled in the chair. "And, God, Tara, I'm sorry about all of this. We're acting like you're not a part of it. I'm not going to hear another word of this until I know that Tara is...at least willing to hear it, too. If not, it ends here. Tara?"

She looked up and connected with the concerned hazel eyes. "Th-th-thanks, Buffy. I-I-I-I'm...I r-r-really don't h-h-have a ch-ch-choice, do I?" She tried to calm herself and ease her stuttering.

"Absolutely you have a choice. I'm not going to do anything that isn't ok with you. I want that to be perfectly clear." Buffy stood and crossed over to Tara.

"Ditto what B said. The prophecy can bite my ass if you're not cool with it, Blondie." Faith added emphatically.

"Thank you both, really, b-but let's see...ending evil for all time and having...uh, relations with some people I already consider friends or being prudish about it and letting who knows how many innocent people die...? I-I-It's a no-brainer, really." With that, the blonde hung her head again.

Buffy stood between Willow and Giles. "What do we have to do...exactly?"


	8. Chapter 8

********Author's note: Well, it took me 8 chapters to realize that I was losing my breaks between scene changes, etc in translation from Pages to Doc Manager. That may have caused some continuity issues among readers. For that I apologize. I'll attempt to go back and fix what I can. My bad. Thanks for reading and reviewing!********

**Chapter 8**

Giles left to give the women some privacy to talk it over. Faith got up and stood looking out the window. Buffy stood and stretched. Willow sat with her head in Tara's lap.

"Well, I've been asked to do some horrible things. Kill demons, kill people...kill people I love. I suppose in the grand scheme of things...this should seem pretty tame." Buffy crossed her arms. "Why doesn't it?"

"Because it ain't right, B. That's why. Because it's going back to some things about me that I hate. You remember, right? 'Get some, get gone.' That was me. I just...it pisses me off."

Willow spoke for the first time in a while. "Faith, this is part of something else. This is a chance to do good, really really good."

Tara put her hand on Willow's shoulder. "And sure...there's the 'get some' piece that's going to be hard for all of us. But I sure do hope you'll reconsider the 'get gone' part. We'll all need you after this."

"I don't know if I can." Faith's past haunted her worse than any demon ever had. She felt a hand on the small of her back and closed her eyes. "Don't, B."

"Faith. I know you can." Buffy didn't understand all Faith's demons but understood enough to figure this was coming from a part of Faith she did not know. "We'll help."

Faith opened her eyes and Buffy barely felt her brush past on her way out of the room.

"Faith!" Tara yelled after her.

"I'll go." Buffy said. "I don't know which part of it has her spooked...or which part doesn't for that matter. It'll be ok. It has to be...it's my job...it's our job." She placed a kiss on top of Willow's head and then Tara's. "We'll get through this...together."

She closed the door and looked down the hall.

Faith stood waiting for the elevator going medieval on the down button.

Buffy ran up to her. "Faith, wait." Faith didn't look up. "You're going to break it or hurt yourself. Stop." Buffy grabbed her hand.

Faith pulled it away. "Leave me alone, B. You can't help me. We can't work this out together. We're not going to sit in a room and sing friggin' Kumbaya with the witches while we save the world." She turned and stormed down the hall.

"Faith! Stop, please." Buffy jogged after the dark Slayer. "What is going on here? And I know it can't just be the sweaty part of the prophecy."

Faith stopped. "Ok, B. You wanna do this? We'll do this." She was screaming, now. She threw her arms up gesturing wildly. "Ok? Let's go back inside and get sweaty with Blondie and save the world. Let's go! You wanna go first or together or what?" Rage swirled in her eyes as she nodded with the absurdity of the suggestion.

Buffy looked in to the wild brown eyes and couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Faith. Stop it. You're actually scaring me."

"Scaring _you_? God, B. What the hell is going on here? We've got you breakin' down, the porn prophecy from hell...now _you're_ afraid of _me._ I can't. I just can't." She hung her head, slumped her shoulders and turned to walk down the hall. "I'm sorry."

"No." Buffy blocked Faith's path down the hall. "Not until you tell me why. If Tara can get to the place where she can see the greater good, you had better have a good reason for walking away, Faith. And I mean, thrill me with your reason." Buffy got in to Faith's personal space. "Because I can't promise what I will or won't do if it doesn't."

"You don't want to hear it and probably won't thrill you. So, do what you're gonna do, B." Faith put her hands up in the air in the universal sign of surrender.

Buffy stood inches from Faith's face, both women panting with rage.

"Come with me." Buffy finally said. She grabbed Faith roughly by the back of the neck and led her down the stairs, through the lobby and out of the hotel.

Moments after the commotion in the hall had died down, Xander's door opened. "Sweaty, porn prophecy from hell? What the..."

He marched down the hall to Willow's room and banged on the door. "Will?"

Willow had been seated at her computer researching ingredients for the various portions of the spell. Tara who had been exhausted emotionally by the events of the past day lay on the bed nearly asleep.

The banging startled both women. "I'm coming!" Willow shouted.

"Ok, Will. What the hell gives here? I heard Buffy and Faith screaming in the hall. I can't have understood them correctly." Xander stood in the hall with his hands clenched at his side in fists.

"Come in, Xander." Willow gestured him inside.

"No. Not until I know what's going on. When I hear Faith use the term 'Porn Prophecy from hell', I get really worried." Xander looked at his best friend. He read her face and shook his head violently.

"No. I changed my mind. I don't wanna know any of this." Xander swallowed hard. "This is crazy nuts and cannot be happening."

"Xander..." Tara spoke from the bed but was cut off.

"Here's a bit of advice from someone who's had a little Faith. Be sure and stretch first." Xander hurled the last sentence like a poison dart. The next thing he felt was a stinging slap on his left cheek.

"Don't ever, EVER talk to her like that again. You don't have any idea what we're going through and you-you...have NO right." Willow slammed the door.

Xander brought his left hand to his cheek and pounded the wall with his right. "What have I done?" He closed his eyes and flexed his right hand.

Willow slumped again the door, her face buried in her hands.

"Sweetie." Tara crossed and knelt by her side. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about all this."

"Tara." She hugged Tara tightly. "And no sorries. It's so not your fault."

Buffy led Faith in silence to a place she had run past on her early morning jog the other day. Faith's teeth and jaw clenched in anger and anticipation of what she hoped would be Buffy's version of swift justice.

"Sit." Buffy commanded the other Slayer.

Faith plopped down on one of several rocks in the desert field. "Just make it quick, huh?"

Buffy stood in front of Faith. "What do you think we're doing out here?"

"You're going to kick my ass or kill me or something because I'm going to fuck everything up as usual." Faith stared at the sand.

Buffy looked skyward and shook her head. "Wrong answer. But thank you for playing. You're going to tell me what has you so freaked, Faith."

Faith didn't speak or look up.

"This is going to be a lot easier if you talk to me. I'm going to go out on a limb and say it's got nothing to do with sex with Tara. Let's just say that I'm sure you're no stranger to sexual encounters of most varieties. Am I wrong?"

"See. You're better at this game than me...just like everything else." Faith's face still showed almost no emotion as she glanced at Buffy.

"So what is it? What's brought all this on?" Buffy gestured to Faith. "You're ready to sit there while I beat the crap out of you. That's not the Faith I know. Help me understand." Buffy knelt in front of Faith. "I need to understand before I can take another step, Faith."

"Spare me the Dr. Phil bullshit, B. You wanna dissect Faith Lehane and see what makes her tick? You'll be disgusted with what crawls out. Can we just say I'm not comfortable procreating and leave it there?"

Buffy rubbed her forehead. "Nope. Procreating? Oh Geez! I actually get it now." She made eye contact with Faith. "You're scared to death of being a parent." Buffy began to laugh. "We all are."

"It ain't funny, B. You had a good Mom...you'll be a good Mom. You didn't know my mother. You don't wanna know my mother. Shit, I don't wanna know my mother. I can't risk it. I was never gonna give myself the chance to do that to some kid. Then with the whole Slayer gig and short life expectancy, I figured I wouldn't have to worry about it." She looked away. "Now, this..."

"Faith, you've changed. And you are not your mother. And you'll have something that few parents have...a whole freaking team of people pitching in." Buffy scratched her head. "You don't think I've got my own doubts? I never pictured myself singing the Itsy Bitsy Teapot either. I could hardly take care of Dawn and she already had the basics down."

Faith looked at Buffy.

"Think about it, Faith. We've got a shot here at something that no Slayer has ever had. We can finally win. Win and have a family and a life. I'm not throwing that away. And I know you don't want to either."

Faith jammed her hands in her pockets and sighed. "You coulda been a lawyer."

Buffy smiled. "So, are you back in?"

Faith nodded. "Yeah."

Buffy put out her hand to help Faith up. "So, you hungry?"

Faith grabbed Buffy's hand and stood up. "Stupid question." She brushed the sand off her pants. "I suppose I need to go back and apologize to Red and Blondie, huh?"

"Not a bad idea." Buffy stood awkwardly in front of Faith. "Can we hug or something? It was all that...what did you call it 'Dr. Phil bullshit'?"

Faith shrugged.

Buffy hugged her gently. "You're a good person, Faith. I've seen the change in you and the good that was always there. I'm not worried about you as a parent at all."

Faith hugged her back. "Yeah, yeah. So, apology, then food, right?"

"Right." Buffy laughed as they headed back to the hotel.


	9. Chapter 9

********Author's note: A break between scenes or ideas is represented by a series of "X"'s cuyz it's the only thing I could get to work. Hope it helps with flow. Thanks for reading and I'll humbly ask for feedback again. Enjoy!********

**Chapter 9**

Faith knocked lightly on the door. She wasn't sure what she'd say or how they'd react, but she had to do it.

Tara opened the door. "Hi, Faith. Come in."

"Hey. You sure it's ok?" She stepped in once Tara nodded.

"Hey, Faith. You're back, which is good." Willow said.

"Yeah, I'm back. I'm sorry I ran off. My freak was not cool and had to do with some personal sh-, stuff that I have to deal with. Had nothing to do with you."

Faith stood in the middle of the room not sure where to look or what to do with her hands.

"Faith, I'm sure you had your reasons. We're all in a funky headspace right now. I'm just glad you're back." Tara crossed over to Faith and gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks, Blondie." Faith was wondering if she suddenly had a "hug me" sign on her back. "What about you, Red? We good you and me?"

Willow smiled at Faith. "We're good. We're fine..Finey McFine is us. I'm guessing we'll pass on the hug?"

"Cool, man. I'm gettin' hugged out. Thanks for forgivin' me and understanding and stuff." Faith smiled.

Buffy joined them a few moments later. "I couldn't find Xander...we were going to go grab a bite."

"Oh, he kind of ran off. He overhead you and Faith and reacted...well...like a guy. There was an inappropriate comment and a slap." Willow exhaled heavily. "I called Giles. He's gone looking for him."

"Hmph. I figured this was like Xander's fantasy prophecy. I'm sure it will grow on him and that he didn't mean whatever he said." Buffy crossed to Willow and looked at the computer screen with her eyebrows raised.

"It's my defense mechanism. I create nervous spreadsheets." She typed and clicked. "This one shows a list of ingredients for spells...green means we have it, red means we need it. This one is phonetic pronunciations of the required incantations. This one is sort of the, uh, required timeline of 'events'." Willow rubbed her face nervously. "We've got specific windows of opportunity."

"Perfect, Red. You just managed to break a thousands of years old prophecy in to complete science." Faith grinned. "Cool."

"Willow has decided that being all business about it is a good way to, you know, deal." Tara smiled at the women.

"Dealing is good. Right now, dealing would be easier with food and possibly something frothy and chilled in my tummy. Who's with me?"

"Right behind ya, B." Faith chimed in.

"We should eat, Willow. You need a break from that computer." Tara walked over, took Willow's hand and pulled her up.

Willow pouted. "But, but..."

Tara tapped Willow's bottom lip with her fingertip. "If I let you bring your laptop will you put that thing away?"

Willow nodded and kissed Tara's finger lightly. "Deal!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Giles walked in to the dingy little bar and adjusted his glasses. He looked around and noticed a familiar tussled head of brown hair sitting at...or rather almost laying on the bar. "Dear Lord." Giles murmured under his breath.

He walked over to him and cleared his throat. "Ahem. Xander."

"Go way." Xander pushed his glass away and flagged the bartender. "Hit me, Sharkey."

"Pardon me, Sharkey...my friend here is quite done for today. Thank you." Giles slipped the barkeep a folded bill and he nodded.

"Gilessh. Jus go, k? I'm fine." Xander slurred his words and tried to get up.

"So this is how you honor Anya's memory? This is how you help your friends when they are going through difficult times to say the least? I'm surprised at you, Xander."

"Ya know, Gilessh, this is a Harrish family secret for coping. An leave Anya outta it. No one ever even liked her jush a teeny bit." Xander gestured just how teeny a bit he thought.

"We're going some place that reeks less of stale whisky and cigarettes. Some strong coffee also wouldn't hurt. Then I'll talk sense to you. Not now." Giles hooked an arm around Xander.

"It'sh because you're British. Everything sounds so fancy and fluffy when you shay it..." Xander stumbled his way out of the bar with Giles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faith refilled everyone's beer glass from the pitcher in the middle of the table, careful not to spill on the laptop. Conversation was flowing a lot more easily between the four women than it had a pitcher ago.

"Ok, so Tara and I have to have our 'event' in the next three days? Then she and Faith...and then you." Buffy sipped from her now full glass. "Thanks, Faith."

Willow nodded. "It's all got to do with the phases of the moon. Lunar cycles were big back in the day."

Tara grabbed her glass. "I'd like to propose a toast...To the end of all things evil!" The women clinked glasses. "And to the mothers of my child." They clinked again.

Faith wiped her mouth and added. "Hell with that! To Tara, the mother of all mothers!" She smiled as she watched the blush creep across the blonde witch's face.

Willow decided it was her turn. "To friends and staying together no matter what." They all clinked again.

Buffy smiled as she thought of her toast. "To the end of stupid prophecies!"

The group collectively shouted their agreement and clinked glasses once more.

"Oh, and I also just passed through the final paperwork on the condos. We just have to have furniture and stuff delivered. Utilities will be on next week." Willow raised her glass but noticed that no one else had. Everyone was staring at her. "What?"

"You're amazing, Will!" Buffy put her beer down and went over to hug Willow. "How did you do it?"

"It was pretty easy, actually. The building was purchased in cash by a wealthy British land mogul...named Rupert Giles. The transaction was processed overseas in numbered accounts and has no paper trail. The keys and deed will be sent to the property manager here in the states...one Willow Rosenberg." Willow grinned.

Faith smiled and joined the women for a group hug. "Man, you guys are growin' on me or it's the beer. Suddenly I'm huggin' and shit."

"Ok, ok. Break it up you guys...or I'll get jealous. Who wants more hot wings?" Tara smirked watching the women.

"Can't have that now." Willow walked over and kissed Tara. She grabbed a celery stick and took a bite. "I think another order of wings and nachos might be in order. Slayers?"

Both Slayers looked at each other and said in unison. "Yeah!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Giles watched as Xander slowly emerged from the bathroom a towel around his neck and a wet cloth on his head.

"Just kill me, Giles. Please." He groaned and made his way to the bed.

"Here. Drink this and take these." Giles handed Xander water and two aspirin.

Xander did as Giles asked, laid back on the bed and closed his eyes. "Ooooooy. My head is throbbing."

"Would you care to discuss why you are in this condition?" Giles sat in the chair.

"Uhgh, because I'm an idiot with zero coping skills?" Xander moved his arm to cover his eyes.

"You're not an idiot. Marginal coping skills, perhaps. You haven't talked to anyone really about your loss have you?"

"Well, I tried to explain it to some guy named Jack Daniels...he was a really good listener...but no so much in the way of advice. So, deliver me some of that mother-country wisdom, Giles."

Giles removed his glasses and pressed on the bridge of his nose. "How much of your little outburst today was Anya related?"

"Heck, I dunno. Some. Most. All. I know how everyone felt about An. She grew on them but for a long time they barely tolerated her." Xander buried his head further in to his arm. "She was my consolation. At least when I had Anya, when crazy things would happen I at least had Anya, ya know?"

"I do understand, Xander. The comfort of another can be the one thing that gets us through when nothing else can. You might be surprised how easily your friends will relate to that." He put his glasses back on. "You know I did love and care about Anya, just as I do the rest of you. I can't say how sorry I am for your loss."

"Thanks. I mean, I was still hoping in time we'd work things out and end up happily ever after. Then that pesky apocalypse and Bam! Argh..." Xander moaned and clutched his head with both hands. "Screaming bad."

"I'll leave you to get some rest. I've placed a bin next to your bed should you require it. If you wake in the night, I'd recommend more water and aspirin. They're on the counter." Giles stood and walked to the door. "I've no doubt you and the others will clear the air in the morning. Call me if you need anything or think of any questions regarding the prophecy."

"Thanks, Giles...for everything." Xander reflected on how Giles truly was the father of the group as he drifted from consciousness.

Willow and Tara walked back to the hotel arm in arm. Buffy and Faith walked well behind them to give them some privacy. "It's gonna be weird, you know?"

Buffy looked at Faith, "Really? Weird how?"

Faith smacked Buffy in the arm. "Ya had me for a sec there, B. So, in Willow's line up you're up first. When are you thinking you'll...?"

"Have our 'event'? I don't know. I guess we do the spells or whatever and then...take it from there." Buffy kicked a rock.

"I guess." Faith stuffed her hands in her pockets. Who knew the desert could get so cold at night?

Tara had looped her arm through Willow's and was resting her head on her shoulder, snuggling in for warmth as they walked.

"I'm wondering if I should be jealous." Willow said.

"Jealous? Why?" Tara teased innocently. "Because I have to have white magic sex with two hot chicks with super powers?"

"Something like that. Hey! Hot chicks? Ya know, neither of them has mentioned that they have any issue with you either." Willow squeezed Tara to her a little more.

"I think we all got over that pretty quickly. We've been through enough that we can see past that towards the greater good. And we get a baby." Tara nuzzled Willow a little more, unable to conceal her happiness with becoming a mother.

"I know. That part's pretty exciting." Willow ran her hand over Tara's lower abdomen. "Little Tara-Willow-Buffy-Faith Jr."

As they approached the hotel the Slayers caught up with the women. "Are we going to have to separate you two?" Buffy asked.

Willow grinned. "It's probably best. I can't make any promises about keeping my hands to myself with the amount of beer I've had."

Faith howled. "Atta girl, Red!" She slapped her on the back. "So, it's important that we not, uh, bat out of order?"

"Very." Willow groaned. "Yeah, uh, about that, Buff..."

Buffy exhaled and looked down. "Yeah, yeah...clock's ticking. I know. I know."

Tara blushed and added. "We don't have all the ingredients yet, do we?"

"Not yet, but I should by tomorrow." Willow unlinked their arms and held Tara's hand.

"Ok, so...how do we...tomorrow?" Now it was Buffy's turn to blush.

"I'm assuming you're not asking for a copy of Lesbian Sex for Dummies, right?" Faith teased. "Cuz that part ain't hard."

"Shut up, Faith!" Buffy was embarrassed enough.

"We'll do the first spell tomorrow after dinner. Then it's really not up to me." Willow said.

"Ok." Buffy looked up at Tara. "Tomorrow night then?"

Tara grinned and nodded. "Tomorrow night. I can't even say your place or mine since I don't have a place and I'm kind of staying at your place."

Buffy shook her head and laughed. "Well, your girlfriend controls the accommodations, so take it up with her."

Outside their rooms, Willow and Tara kissed good night. Both Slayers hung back.

"You going back to your room?" Buffy asked curious why Faith had escorted them to their rooms instead of heading to her own.

"I, uh, nah." Faith stammered.

"What?" Buffy asked pointedly.

"Robin's feeling better and all, but we...he's going to Cleveland with some of the Slayerettes when he's well enough. He's not going to stay, B."

"Oh." Buffy put her hand on the dark Slayer's shoulder. "I'm sorry. Where were you going to sleep tonight?"

Faith only shrugged.

Buffy looked over at Willow and Tara, who's good night kiss was heating up. "Hey, Willow! Step away from the witch re-born before you ruin the prophecy right here in the hall, huh?"

Willow and Tara groaned and separated with a series of smaller kisses. "Sorry."

"Liar." Buffy razzed her friend. "So, you want a roommate?" Buffy gestured to Faith.

"Wha...oh, uh, sure. Why again?" Willow looked at Faith.

"I'm not with Robin anymore. Not that we ever really were. It was more his idea than mine. So, I'm roomless."

"I'd make a comment about this prophecy and strange bedfellows, but it seems to go without saying." Tara squeezed Willow's elbow.

The women said their good nights and parted for the evening.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Willow was already up and typing away on her computer when she heard the knock at the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Xander. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Morning, Will. I come bearing pancakes, sausage and apologies sunny-side up." He smiled sheepishly and held up a big brown bag.

"I prefer my apologies over-easy." Willow smiled and gestured him in.

"If it's any consolation at all, I got really drunk, threw up a lot and feel like crap this morning." Xander grinned and tilted his head.

"It does not console me that you feel like crap, Xander. That never could." She took the bag from him and set it down.

"Can you forgive me for being a great big dope? Giles came and pulled me out of the bottle of Jack Daniels I had thrown myself in, sobered me up and explained the, uh, prophecy." Xander stepped towards Willow. "You're my best friend, Will. I just...I'm sorry. I'm sorry and I'll be right here for you...for all of you no matter what. I had some issues to work through that didn't have a whole lot to do the prophecy."

Willow closed the distance between herself and Xander and hugged the big guy. "Of course I forgive you. You're my bestest friend."

"Pancakes? I smell pancakes." Faith rolled over and rubbed her eyes. "Oh good. More hugging."

"Faith?" Xander questioned.

"Easy, Xander. Tara stayed in Buffy's room last night...to avoid...how did you put it Faith? 'Batting out of order.'" Willow rolled her eyes.

"Ah. Got it. Yes, I brought pancakes and sausage and scrambled eggs. I was planning on taking coffee orders and running downstairs. Who wants what?"

There was another knock. "Hey Tara." Willow said as she opened the door. "Morning, baby." She kissed the blondes lips tenderly.

"Mmm, morning." Tara walked in. "Hi, Xander." She waved slightly.

"Hey Tara. I brought breakfast and heartfelt apologies. I was a jerk and I'm sorry. I'm here for you guys...whatever you need, ok? Forgive me?" He opened his arms.

"Of course...especially since I smell pancakes." She hugged Xander.

"It's like a compulsion with you guys, ain't it?" Faith sat up and swung her legs over the bed. "Where's B?"

"Oh, she went to take Dawnie to breakfast and explain the prophecy to her." Tara said.

"Ok, who wants what in the way of beverages?" Xander asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And that's the prophecy in a nutshell." Buffy concluded nibbling a piece of bacon.

"Whoa." The teenager stared with her mouth open. "So...you and Tara...and Faith and Tara...and poor Willow.

"Yeah. We've worked past the general weirdness of that, sort of. When all is said and done, bye-bye evil and we get a cute baby to bounce."

Dawn dunked a bite of French toast in syrup and butter. "I'm gonna be an aunt. That's cool. Oooh and I won't be the youngest any more!"

"Neat. So, any questions?" Buffy sipped her coffee and questioned her baby sister.

"Not immediately. I'm sure I'll think of some though...it's a lot to process, you know."

"Sure. But basically, we're good?" Buffy asked hopefully.

"Well, duh. Buffy, I'm not going to go out of my way to picture the 'how', but the 'why' I do get. My sister's the Slayer. I have a high tolerance for the whacky and out of the ordinary. And as whacky and out of the ordinary goes...this is barely top ten material." She took a sip of her chocolate milk and smiled at her sister.

"You can be annoying, but sometimes you're the best little sister ever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xander gathered the last of the breakfast trash. "Nothing says forgiveness like breakfast delivered to your door, especially since I was fresh out of frankincense, gold and myrrh."

"Very funny, Xander." Willow tossed a balled up napkin at him.

"I'm just sayin'. Anyone see any really bright stars in the east?" Xander chuckled himself.

"Well, maybe you'd better go herd sheep or something, Xan-man." Faith commented.

Tara just shook her head.

"I'm gonna head to my old room, shower and get my stuff. Willow said I could stay with her until we get our condos." Faith hopped off the bed and headed for the door.

"I'll head out with you, Faith. I have to check in on Andrew and the junior Slayers. We'll be lucky if they haven't braided his hair and have him singing Spice Girls karaoke." Xander and Faith waived their good-byes and left.

Willow moved over to Tara. "I missed you last night...so much." She wrapped her arms around Tara's waist. "It re-eally sucks to be this close to you...to have you back and not be able to..." Willow gently nuzzled her face into the crook of Tara's neck.

"I know, sweetie. I know." She snaked her arms around Willow's tiny waist and held her tight.

"You feel so good. You smell so good." Almost without realizing she was doing it, she began to lightly kiss Tara's neck. She breathed in the familiar scent of lemon and sage.

"Willow. I missed you and this." Tara's hands began rubbing the redhead's back as Willow's kisses became more heated. Willow opened her mouth more with each kiss, savoring the warm, soft skin. Before either of them could prevent it, they'd backed themselves into the bed and fell onto it with a collective groan.

"This...is...bad." Willow panted, noting her advantageous position on top of her lover.

She looked down in to Tara's slowly darkening eyes.

"Yeah...bad..." Tara reached up and captured Willow's lips hungrily with her own. She pulled Willow down on top of her. Tara's hands found their way under the hem of Willow's shirt and she laid her hands on Willow's lower back.

Willow moaned at the feel of Tara's hands on her flesh once again. "God...Tara..."

Tara left Willow's lips and kissed her way passionately down her neck. She sucked gently on the tender spot where Willow's neck met her shoulders. Willow whimpered.

"Uhhh, Ta...ooooooohh, stop. Tara..." Willow tried to fight her instinct to push her body down in to Tara's, her mind clouding over quickly with desire.

Tara grinned against Willow's clavicle. "Right...stopping..." She placed a long kiss on Willow's shoulder and removed her hands from Willow's back.

Once Tara moved her hands, Willow missed them and groaned. She rolled off of Tara and covered her eyes with her arm. "This may just kill me."

Tara couldn't help but start to giggle.

"I'm glad you think it's funny." Willow poked Tara in the arm. "I'm dying over here."

"Oh, and I'm not?" She poked Willow back.

"Yeah, well, you're gearing up for Slayer-palooza '03 and I'm staring down the barrel of a week and a half of celibacy."

"Damned lunar cycles." Tara sighed. "How did they know about lunar cycles way back then anyhow?"

"Well, you see...the..." Willow stopped her train of thought as something occurred to her. "We were in such a furry hurry to decode the stinking thing we didn't even..." She leaned over, kissed Tara full on the mouth for a few seconds. "You-are-a-genius!" She emphasized each word with a kiss then hopped off the bed and bounced to her computer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi, Althenea...how are things at the coven? I miss you guys, too...doing well thanks. There's a teensy something I could use some help with. How familiar are you with the Forgotten Prophecies? Good, well..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy noticed Faith loitering outside Willow's door as she approached. "Were you asked to wait out here?"

"Nah, but I figured I'd wait for you...sounds like Giles is having a goat in there. I can't even imagine..."

"And I'd rather not imagine. Imagining gets you nowhere fast." Buffy knocked on the door.

The Watcher opened the door looking rather frazzled. "Come in, Buffy. Faith." He gestured the Slayers inside.

"So what's up? Does it turn out we have to wear funky costumes and face east or something while we're gettin' our..." Buffy clamped her hand over Faith's mouth before she could finish.

"Just tell us what it is. We can make snarky comments later." Buffy said. Giles looked disapprovingly at her. "What? It's like what I do. Well, that and souly vampires."

Willow rolled her eyes. "Well, remember how I showed you my spreadsheet with the, uh, batting order...the timeline based on the lunar cycle?"

Both Slayers nodded.

"When we decoded the glyphs, I was using the lunar cycles according to the Julian calendar to set the dates with the phases of the moon." Willow turned her laptop so they could see it.

Faith looked confused. "You lost me, Red."

"When I get to the punch-line, it'll make sense, Faith." Willow continued. "These prophecies pre-date written word. The Julian calendar was first used under Julius Caesar. This was written about a thousand years before he came to power. That would have meant the Egyptian calendar and a 70-day lunar cycle based on the flooding of the Nile."

"Thanks for the National Geographic special, Will, but I'm lost, too." Buffy scratched her head.

"I used the wrong calendar. We no longer have a week and a half...we've got until tomorrow. I also made a call to the coven in Devonshire. There might be a way..."

Tara took it from there. "Because we're using the Egyptian lunar cycle, we might be able to call on Isis. She was the God of Gods...the Great Mother of Gods and Nature. She might be able to join our, uuhm, essences without the physical piece the prophecy requires."

Giles chimed in. "The coven has a crystal of Demeter that they think may be able to assist with that. They are sending the crystal and Willow will work with Althenea to see just what it can do."

"Ok, so we've got an Egyptian mother crystal and a lunar calendar and now we're off the hook for gettin' sweaty with Blondie?" Faith asked. "No offense." She winked at Tara.

Tara blushed. "None taken."

"We're not sure how much the crystal will help...but there's a chance. The bottom line is if we don't get that crystal and figure it all out quickly, we'll be down to the wire with the prophecy requirements." Willow sighed and rubbed her neck.

"Which means Tara's going to need a six-pack of Red Bull and a case of power bars if our crystal of mitosis doesn't do the trick. It's risky either way, right?" Buffy looked around the room sizing people up.

Tara looked Buffy in the eye. "It's Isis and yes. There's risk involved. But if we can figure this out, it might be easier on everybody."

"Look, you're the brains of the operation. I just show up and do the grunt work...in this case literally." Faith smirked.

"Thanks for the poetry, Faith." Buffy glared at her. "Ok, so we wait and see what the crystal can do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow laid the crystal on the bed and hung up the phone. "Well, I guess there's good news and bad news."


	11. Chapter 11

********Author's note: Happy SuperBowl Sunday! Hope everyone enjoys the game, the commercials, the halftime show...whatever it is that brings you joy. Let's see what The Four are up to, shall we? A little feedback goes a long way with me and I respond to each review I get personally. Enjoy!********

**Chapter 11**

"All evil, some evil, a little bit of evil...as long as there's less evil it's good, right?" Buffy said trying to make the glass half full. "So the crystal helps...right?"

"Quite so, Buffy. The crystal helps but the effect of using your combined captured essences instead of actual, well, it may water down the effect slightly. By how much we can't ascertain." Giles removed his glasses and began his ritual cleaning of them.

Tara blew her hair out of her face and sighed. "So, we get the same end result, only possibly instead of ending all evil...maybe we end most evil...or a good deal of evil. I'm with Buffy, less evil is better."

"Ok, so what do we need to do and when?" Buffy asked.

"Well, we've got everything we need. I'd like to go over the incantations a few more times. Then once we're ready, we'll need to review the exact order of the phases of the spell and what we can expect." Willow walked over to her computer. "Give me an hour or so?"

"You bet, Red. Anyone need anything?" Faith asked the group.

"No, thanks." Willow said.

"Spells on a full stomach make her queasy." Tara crossed over and stood behind Willow, placing her hands on her shoulders. "Where were you going to go?"

"I dunno. Get something to eat, kill some time." Faith shrugged.

"I'm up for a bite and time killage, too." Buffy chimed in.

"Blondie, you wanna come along or you gonna stay?" Faith asked.

"I'll stay with Willow. I can help with the spell stuff." Tara replied.

"Ok, we'll be back in an hour." Faith and Buffy walked down the hall. "Is it ok if I ask Dawn and Xander to come along?"

"Sure, B." Faith held the elevator door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, so...go Isis, go! Right?" Xander asked stuffing his fries in his mouth.

"Pretty much." Buffy agreed sipping her soda.

"You know, Buffy, I was thinking. The prophecy says this will end all evil that ever was, is or will be, right?" Dawn asked.

"That's right, Squirt." Faith said stealing some of her fries.

"Hey!" Dawn glared at the Dark Slayer. "Cuz I was thinking about that. All evil that ever was...that seems sort of a broad term doesn't it? I mean...Angel, when he was Angelus was way evil, but now he's good. And like Anya and Spike...ex-demon, ensouled vampire...how's that work?" She slid her fries further away from Faith. "I mean even Willow went all black-eyed and veiny...but she's the White Goddess now..."

"From the mouths of babes...I hadn't even thought of that." Buffy crumbled up her hamburger wrapper. "Maybe it's best if we don't have the maximum strength spell after all. Hmph."

"Which brings me back to my firm 'Go Isis GO!' theory." Xander slurped his milkshake. "What's say you and me catch a movie while our friends save the world, huh, Dawnie?"

Dawn laughed at Xander. "Sounds good. You guys should probably get back."

Xander stood and cleared their trash. "Happy mo-joing, Slayers." He went to each woman and kissed her cheek lightly. "It'll all be just fine. No worries, 'kay?"

"Good luck doesn't seem to be the right phrase...break a leg might not be right either..." Dawn hugged her sister.

"It'll be ok just like Xander said." Buffy assured her little sister.

"Enjoy your movie, Squirt." Faith said as the lanky teen hugged her quickly. "We'll see ya later."

The Slayers waived as they headed back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nervous, baby?" Tara gently massaged Willow's shoulders.

"No. Well, yeah. Ok, a lot yeah. I've been over it and over it with Althenea and I think I have it down. There's some room for error here, but not much. If the crystal doesn't work, Tara...if we can't invoke Isis with the crystal of Demeter...it's high magic, Tara...I-I-I don't think I'd ever go all...I mean, hello –white goddess now, right...?" Willow felt Tara's lips brush against hers.

"Shhhh. You're going to be fine. I'll be right here and there will be two Slayers in the room." She placed her hand on Willow's cheek. "I believe in you."

"Thanks, Tara. I know you do. You always have." Willow placed her hand over Tara's and pulled it to her mouth. She softly kissed Tara's palm. "We should get set up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tara was lighting the last of the candles and Willow was setting out the bowls of herbed oils on the mat when there was a familiar knocking at the door.

Tara blew out the match and went to the door. "Hi Faith. Hi Buffy."

"Hey." Both Slayers said in unison.

"So, we all set?" Buffy asked.

"Yup." Willow gestured towards the mat. They had rearranged some furniture to give them room to spread out on the floor.

"So, what's the plan?" Faith asked.

Tara explained. "Willow will do the incantations and I'll do the anointing. We'll show you where to sit. During the spell, the only one who should speak is Willow. Just relax, breathe and keep a clear mind." Tara smiled assuringly at the Slayers. "If we play our cards right, the only thing we'll have to do is the anointing and joining of hands."

Willow added. "Pretty much just follow our lead."

Faith looked at Tara. "Do we know exactly what's gonna happen? I mean what to expect?"

"Well, not exactly. The crystal will glow gold if it works." Willow pointed to the crystal sitting in a bowl of oil and herbs.

"If it works, you two can leave and we'll take it from there." Tara blushed. "If not, well...we, uhm..."

"Go with Plan B." Faith chuckled at her own joke.

Buffy only shook her head.

Willow directed them to their positions on the mat. "Sit Indian style, ok? Lights, Tar?"

Tara shut off the lights and the room was illuminated only by the soft glow of candles lit at strategic locations throughout the room and on the mat.

Buffy closed her eyes, focused on her breathing and cleared her mind.

Faith caught the pungent smell of one of the bowls of oil near her and coughed a little.

Tara and Willow took their positions. "Ok, guys...everybody ready?" Willow waited for everyone to nod. "Good. Once I stop talking, I'll give everyone a few minutes to relax and clear their minds, then I'll begin. Remember, no talking or breaking position. You'll probably feel the energies we'll be moving...it'll be a warm and intense feeling, but it'll be over quickly and you'll be ok."

Willow centered herself and Tara did the same.

The Slayers sat and watched the witches in anticipation.

Willow took several deep breaths and silently asked Gaia for strength to get through the spell. "Spirit of light. Join spirit of White. Spirit of Dark. Join spirit of White. We call on Isis, mother of all." Willow grabbed a handful of herbs and sprinkled them over the crystal. When she was done, she reached down and rubbed the oil from the bowl the Crystal of Demeter was sitting in over her forehead, her heart and over the back of her hands.

Willow began to glow white. "Per Antiquus vis vires omnis deus, ego oro tu. Navis!"

With that Tara rose from her position and dipped her fingers in the oil. She knelt in front of Buffy.

"Animus nam lumen. Commisceo animus nam nirvus! Ego oro tu." Tara took her fingers and dabbed the oil first on Buffy's forehead, then over her heart and across the back of her hands. She then sat in front of her and took her hands.

Buffy sat staring in to Tara's calming blue eyes. "Donum nam iungo. Donum nam vita. Finis nam omnis malum! Commisceo per amor per il Quattrio!" As Willow spoke, Buffy felt a strange warm sensation in the four places Tara had touched her with the oil. Buffy whose eyes had closed at the warmth, suddenly opened them wide as she felt a sharp current zap through her body and into Tara via their hands.

Willow tossed more herbs on the crystal and a small shower of sparks transferred from Tara and Buffy to the crystal.

Tara released Buffy's hands with a gentle squeeze. Buffy's eyes were still wide and she was struggling to catch her breath.

"Per Antiquus vis vires omnis deus, Ego oro tu. Navis!" Willow was now glowing completely with the white aura she had first experienced a few days earlier.

Tara dipped her fingers back in the oil and knelt in front of Faith. "Animus nam atra. Commisceo animus nam niveus! Ego oro tu!"

Tara dabbed the oil on Faith's forehead, over her heart and over the back of her hands. She then sat and took Faith's hands. Faith swallowed hard and cleared her mind.

"Donum nam iungo. Donum nam vita. Finis nam omnis malum! Commisceo per amor per il Quattrio!" Faith fought hard not to verbalize the intense warm sensation followed by a sharp current that passed through her.

Willow tossed the last of the herbs on the crystal. A small shower of gold sparks floated from Tara and Faith to the crystal.

"Spirit of light. Join spirit of White. Spirit of Dark. Join spirit of White. We call on Isis, mother of all."

All four women held their breath as the crystal seemed to crackle with energy. Slowly, it began to glow. As the glow got stronger, it became a distinct golden color.

The Slayers sat in awe at the glowing crystal. Willow stood and nodded at them. Tara released Faith's hands. She stood and turned towards Willow.

The Slayers stood and silently left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tara looked at Willow. It had worked. The essences of the Light and Dark Slayer were in the crystal now. Willow held the crystal in her hand, sat down and finished the spell.

"Animus nam lumen. Animus nam atra. Commisceo animus nam niveus! Ego oro tu!" Tara knelt in front of Willow and dipped her fingers in the oil. She touched Willow with the oil on her forehead, over her heart and across the back of her hands.

"Donum nam iungo. Donum nam vita. Finis nam omnis malum! Commisceo per amor per il Quattrio!" With that Tara grasped Willow's hands and the crystal as it showered them with golden sparks. "Spirit of light. Join spirit of White. Spirit of Dark. Join spirit of White. We call on Isis, mother of all."

An instant later, Willow was propelled backwards across the room and her white glow slowly became tinted with a golden hue that became progressively darker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy and Faith who stood in silence in Buffy's room both jumped when they heard a thud from the next room.

"Should we...?" Faith asked.

Buffy shook her head. "No interruptions."

"Right." Faith sank to the floor. "You, uh, ok?"

"Yeah." Buffy plopped on the bed. "It was pretty intense."

"I'll say. I've never really done any major mo-jo like that before." Faith looked at Buffy.

At that exact moment, both women began to feel extreme heat on the four places Tara had anointed them with the oil.

Buffy's eyes flew open and she clasped her hand to her chest. Faith rubbed the back of hands. An instant later it was gone.

"Whoa." Buffy wiped at her forehead and found she had broken in to a sweat.

"Yeah. Wow." Faith sat with her mouth gaped open. "What do we do now?"

"Well, I guess whatever we want." Buffy looked at the ground. "I don't know how long it'll take them to, uhm, finish the spell."

"Right." Faith rubbed her chin. "I could use a shot and a beer...and dancing."

"Add some hot wings and you are on." Buffy added standing up.

"You got it, B." Faith got up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow shook herself off. She felt an intense calm, very powerful and overwhelming feeling of love. She looked at Tara and smiled.

Tara quietly removed her blouse and slid the skirt down her hips. She then laid down on the mat.

Willow floated over to Tara and dipped the crystal in the oil. She took a deep breath to get her emotions and desires in check as she gazed at Tara's nearly naked form. She touched the crystal to Tara's forehead.

Tara instantly felt the intense heat the Slayers had felt moments earlier at the spot where the oil touched her forehead.

Willow touched the crystal over her lover's heart. Tara almost let a moan escape her lips as her body arched at the heat emanating from the crystal.

Willow gently laid the crystal on Tara's lower abdomen. She then grabbed Tara's hands.

"Isis, Mother of Mothers. Goddess of all. I invoke thee. Spirit of Light! Spirit of Dark! Spirit of White! Join in thy sacred vessel."

Willow and Tara both glowed momentarily golden as the crystal sparked, became intensely hot and then stopped glowing.

Both women were covered in beads of perspiration and gasping for breath as the intensity of the spell washed over them. Willow felt Tara's hands and body go limp.

She knew the spell had worked and gently kissed Tara's forehead. "Come back to me, baby. It worked."

Tara blinked her eyes open. "You did it, Willow."

"No. We did it, Tara." She leaned down and kissed Tara passionately.

"We've still got one more piece to finish." Tara whispered.

"All too aware, baby." Willow pulled Tara up to her and stared in to her eyes. She gasped at the love staring back at her. She caressed Tara's cheek, ran her hand down her neck, softly played her fingers against the swell of her breast and rested her hand on Tara's lower stomach. "All too aware."

Tara took the crystal and set it back in the bowl. "I love you so much." She smiled her trademark half-smile. "However, you're a little overdressed for the next piece of the spell."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Faith sauntered up to the bar. "I need two more Jacks and Bass." The bartender smiled at Faith.

"Coming right up." He drew up the beers and sat them down in front of Faith. "I haven't seen you two in here before. Are you ladies new or just visiting?"

Faith batted her eyes. "We're new in town, handsome."

The bartender grinned and set the shots down beside the beers. "Let me be the first to welcome you then. Not much doin' in this town, I'm afraid."

Faith passed the bartender a bill. "Keep the change." She grabbed the drinks, winked and walked away giving the bartender her best sashay.

"You are something else, Faith." Buffy said when Faith returned.

"What?" Faith attempted an innocent face.

"I think our bartender might need resuscitation."

"C'mon. Xtreme-flirting is part of the bartender gig." Faith raised her brows at Buffy. "Why do you think they name the drinks the way they do? There ain't an innocent way to order Sex On The Beach."

"I guess."

"Yo, B. You gotta be joking, right? You know a non-sexy way to look a bartender in the eyes and order a Screaming Orgasm?" Faith was enjoying the uncomfortable line of questioning.

"Well, I guess not. I don't usually drink the hard stuff any way. I think there's unsexy ways to order a beer. I actually can't believe you convinced me to do another shot." Buffy looked at her beer and Jack Daniels shot. "I'm already feeling the first one."

"C'mon, B. We'll do this one, dance a little bit and have more to eat." Faith smiled and held her shot up. "To Isis, whoever the hell she is!"

"Go, Isis, go...I suppose." Both women kicked back their shot. "Blllleeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhh!" Buffy shook her head and shivered.

Faith smacked her on the back. "Easy, B. You ok?"

Buffy nodded, her eyes watering.

Faith grabbed her by the elbow. "C'mon...let's dance." She pulled the Slayer to her feet.

"There's no one else dancing, Faith...and I'm not feeling very steady right now."

"So what there's no one else dancing? There's music and a dance floor. All I need." Faith listened to the hard, metal beat of the music for a moment and began to move.

Buffy reluctantly followed Faith to the dance floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow gazed at Tara's form lying beneath her. Her eyes clamped shut. Hair mussed up and stuck haphazardly to her sweaty brow. She felt Tara's breathing start to return to normal.

Tara swallowed hard and licked her dry lips attempting to speak. "W-will-ow. That was...wow." She opened her eyes and saw Willow watching her.

Willow smiled as she felt Tara pull her closer, holding her more tightly to her. "You are amazingly beautiful." Willow brushed the damp hair off Tara's forehead and kissed her gently. First on the forehead, then on her cheeks, her nose, her eyelids and finished up with a soft kiss on the lips.

"Uhmmm, you...you, too." Tara smiled "When the blood rushes back to my brain I'll make better words than that." She buried her face in Willow's shoulder and lightly ran her hands along Willow's spine. She felt Willow shiver at her light touch.

"Mmm, nice." Willow murmured in to the sandy blonde locks she had her face buried in.

Tara's hands wandered further down Willow's back. Her fingers tracing the droplets of perspiration as she rubbed harder.

Willow groaned at her lover's firmer touch as her body arched in to the warm, soft body under her. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt Tara's hands grab her butt firmly and flip her over on to her back in one smooth motion.

"Eeep!" Willow grinned up at the mischievous and proud eyes looking down at her.

Tara's hands reached to caress Willow's face with her fingertips. "You know what they say about paybacks, right, sweetie?" Tara whispered to her lover huskily while her fingers traced agonizingly slowly down Willow's neck and shoulders.

Willow chuckled. "They're the best part?"

Tara caught Willow's lips in a fevered kiss as her hands continued their journey down Willow's body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy lost herself in the thumping beat of the music filling her ears. She watched as Faith found the rhythm and joined her. She was brought back to dancing at The Bronze when Faith first came to Sunnydale. It seemed a lifetime ago.

Faith closed her eyes, ran her fingers through her hair and thrashed her body to the heavy beat. Dancing had always been an outlet for Faith. She'd dance with whatever studmuffin was handy. It made the world go away for at least a song or two.

They danced that way for three songs before the music changed rhythm.

Faith opened her eyes. "Damn. I needed that." She brushed her hair from her face.

"Yeah, that wasn't so bad." Buffy smiled.

"Sounds like they're doing a slow one next." Faith surveyed the room.

"Yeah, go prowl out some poor defenseless beefcake and lead him on for a song or two. I need more wings." Buffy turned and walked off the dance floor.

The song began...

_I wanted you to know_

_I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Away_

Buffy felt a hand on her shoulder and was pulled around. Faith had a strange look on her face.

"Dance this one with me?" Faith actually blushed but didn't look away.

Buffy wasn't sure she'd ever seen Faith blush. "Why?"

"There ain't nobody else here who'd dance with me?" Faith asked awkwardly.

"Seriously doubt it. The bartender? The group of guys watching us dance with their tongues hanging out?" Buffy looked around...the bar had emptied quite a bit.

Faith exhaled and went with honesty. "Ok, because I really, really like this song and want to dance it with _you_."

_I keep your photograph_

You know it serves me well

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

"Oh." Something about Faith's sudden shyness let Buffy be led back to the dance floor.

Faith tentatively put her arms around Buffy's waist and sang barely above a whisper. Buffy linked her hands behind Faith's neck.

They slowly moved to the music.

_Because I'm bro-oken_

_When I'm lone-some_

_And I don't feel right_

_When you're gone away_

_Gone away_

_Don't feel right_

Both women relaxed a little as they danced. "Who sings this?" Buffy asked.

"It's Seether and Amy Lee...you probably wouldn't know them." Faith shrugged.

"It's a...beautiful song." Buffy looked at Faith and saw a completely different woman staring back at her from the brown depths.

Faith wasn't sure what possessed her. She could blame it on the spell or Isis or the alcohol but she pulled Buffy closer to her and sang softly.

_The worst is over now_

_And we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high_

_You steal my pain away_

_Buffy decided not to fight her instincts and let Faith pull her closer. As Faith sang, she rested her head on her shoulder._

_Faith held Buffy and swayed to the music._

_There's so much left to learn_

_And no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Cuz I'm broken_

_When I'm open_

_And I don't feel like_

_I am strong enough_

_Cuz I'm broken_

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right_

_When you're gone away_

The song slowly faded out and Buffy lifted her head. "Ah, sorry. Got caught up in the song. Beer? Wings?"

Faith looked at Buffy and saw the awkwardness in her eyes. She felt Buffy pull back and let her go. "S'alright, B. It's a cool song...I got carried away, too. I'm the one who should be sorry." She turned and walked back to their table. "Beer and wings, definitely."

Buffy grabbed her beer and took a long sip. "So, yeah. Cool song. Seether, huh? Who knew? Well, you knew, I guess."

"Yeah. It kinda reminds me of bein' a Slayer...like it's about what we do and bein' alone, ya know?" Faith grabbed a wing and tore in to it.

"Yeah, I get it. We're unique, you and I...or we were. The only two who'll ever know what it was like to be chosen. Well, is it possible to be unique if there were two of us?" Buffy pondered and grabbed a wing.

"I dunno." Faith swigged her beer. "So, you think Red and Blondie..."

"Yeah." Buffy answered quickly. "I'm sure that everything's taken care of." Buffy tried not to let her mind wander too far down that path and finished her beer.

"Do we know when the whole evil-ending piece happens?" Faith chugged the last of her beer.

"See, that's the hitch in the whole prophecy thing. Short on details." Buffy dipped a celery stick in the blue cheese dressing.

"Uh huh." Faith wiped her hands. "Well, I could head back any time, you?"

"I'm good. Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faith and Buffy were walking back to the hotel and taking in the crisp night air when their Slayer senses went wonky simultaneously.

"B?" Faith questioned.

"Yeah, me too, Faith. I don..." Buffy was thrown back by a hooded figure that appeared out of nowhere.

Faith charged the figure and was also thrown aside. She landed on her back next to Buffy with a loud crunch.

"Il Quatrio...malum vita!" The hooded figure hissed and blue bolts flew towards both Slayers.

Buffy grabbed Faith and rolled away. "Holy shit! Faith, can you run?"

Faith grimaced. "Five by five, B. Ribs broke, I think...but runnin' first." Faith saw the figure getting ready to fire again. "Duck!"

Buffy rolled them away again and quickly got Faith to her feet.

"I hate not having weapons when you need them!" Faith yelled.

"Yeah, yeah...less complaining...more running away."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Slayers reached the hotel lobby panting and out of breath. "Think we lost him?"

"Doubt it." Buffy said. "I don't see our grim-reaper wanna-be anywhere outside...but then I didn't see him before either..."

"I don't sense anything...right before it showed, I felt it." Faith said.

"You ladies ok?" The confused desk clerk asked.

"Yeah...we were...uh..." Faith tried to come up with something and failed as she grabbed at her side.

"Racing...each other. Running a race. She's got a cramp from running fast." Buffy hoped he'd buy it.

"Oh. Well, have a nice night then." He went back to his want ads.

"Let's go get you something for your cramp." Buffy said.

Faith smiled. "You bet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We should call the G-man first." Faith tried to get out of having her ribs looked at.

Buffy shook her head. "Not even. Not until we know how bad your ribs are."

"C'mon, B. This is nothing. Happens all the time...Slayer side effect, right?" Faith tried to play it off.

"Faith...ribs can puncture lungs and other organs and then things won't just not be 5 X 5...they'll be 9 X 1 X 1. Let me see. Lift your shirt." Buffy looked serious.

"Easy, B. It's no big, really." She untucked and lifted her blouse. "See?"

Buffy grimaced at the already nasty bruise forming on Faith's left side. "Here." Buffy warmed her hands before tracing Faith's ribs with her fingers.

Faith squirmed. "Gah, B." Buffy was surprised to hear her laugh a little. "Ticklish...sorry."

"Ticklish?" Buffy shook her head and her fingers reached the broken rib, as Faith flinched. "Good news. It's just one and it doesn't seem too bad. We should wrap it though so it sets right overnight."

"You got anything to do that with?" Faith asked.

"Not here." Buffy removed her hand from Faith's side. "Uh, our first aid stuff is in Willow's room." She raised her eyebrows.

"S'ok, B. It don't matter. I'll be ok without a wrap on it. Give those two tonight, huh? It ain't exactly been the reunion they dreamed of, right?" Faith truly didn't want to disrupt what she hoped was the night of the witches lives. She felt they were owed that...at least.

"Ok, but let me see if I can't figure something out with towels or sheets or something." Buffy conceded. Faith had a point. Things were about to change for all of them...but especially for Tara and Willow. Giving them one night together seemed like the least they could do...but the creepy-hooded guy...

Faith saw the worry cross the Light Slayers face. "We're right next door, B. Our senses'll go haywire and we'll...ok you'll be over there in a second. And I'll limp in right behind you. It's good, right." She tried to deliver her sentiment with confidence.

Buffy nodded. She grabbed the pillowcase and tore it at the seams. "This should do the trick. Lift your arms."


	13. Chapter 13

********Author's note: This chapter is a tad longer than the others, but we have a lot to cover. Hope you are enjoying it so far. Feedback is love. If you're happy and you know it, write a review. Enjoy!********

**Chapter 13**

Giles paced back and forth in his room. "And you say there was only one hooded figure?"

Buffy and Faith both nodded.

Willow and Tara walked in with their arms around each other and a distinct glow about them.

"You guys really should have come to get us last night. You could have been hurt." Tara said her voice was laced with concern.

"Thanks for the concern, Blondie, but I'm guessing once Obi-Wan figures out that, uh, the deed is done...you're gonna need round the clock protection. And that's gonna make the Hallmark moments between you and Red scarce."

"I can only assume that this creature made the same calendar error we did and was attempting to thwart the joining of The Four." Giles theorized.

"That makes sense, Giles. So, what do we do once this guy gets his calendar issues worked out?" Buffy asked.

"Well..." Giles removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I think we're going to need some pretty powerful magick to help us. I can't imagine that this was a lone attempt. I think we'll need help from the coven. Also, the longer we remain in this God-forsaken roach motel," Giles gestured around him, "the harder it will be to organize ourselves."

"I'll get Althenea on the phone and see what they can do." Willow said.

"I'm going to make some calls to see if I can't get us in to our building in the next day. Having us all in one location will be key."

"What do you want us to do, G-man?" Faith asked.

"You and Buffy stay close to Tara. Don't let any harm come to her or the life she now carries." Giles wiped his glasses and put them back on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks later...

Buffy and Faith stood guard in the hall outside what was now Willow and Tara's condo. Willow and Tara slept.

"I like working the graveyard shift with no actual graveyard, you?" Buffy tried to make conversation.

"You bet, B." Faith reached in to the brown paper sack and pulled out a couple snack cakes. "Twinkie or Swiss roll?"

"Twinkie. What is it about 2am and Twinkies?" Buffy pondered stuffing half the Twinkie in her mouth.

"Dunno." Faith unwrapped the Swiss roll and began to devour it.

The Twinkie's mystery filling oozed out of the sides of the Slayer's mouth. "Napkin?"

Faith looked up and laughed. "Ah, B. You got no technique." She rooted around in the bag and came up empty.

"I've got a technique. It just...backfired. How's that napkin coming?"

"Geez, B. Here." Faith reached up and removed the smudge of filling with her thumb. "No napkins." Faith licked her thumb.

"Faith!" Buffy squealed.

"What? We have no napkins and...you know, I think the Little Debbie people use the same filling as the Twinkie people." Faith offered her a bite of her Swiss roll.

Buffy made a face, took a bite and carefully considered the filling. "You make an excellent point. Same. Coffee?" She held up the thermos.

"Yeah. I thought so. Sure." She held out her empty foam cup.

Buffy grabbed the cup and brushed her fingers against Faith's. Faith gasped and pulled back dropping the cup. "Sorry."

"Nah, it's me. I'm sorry I jumped. I, uh, I..." Faith looked at the floor.

"Faith? What is it? Please." Buffy picked up the cup, filled it and handed it back.

"I don't know. I wish I did. I just. Oh hell. I feel like I'm about to screw up again." Faith took the coffee and took a small sip. She flinched against the hot liquid as she swallowed.

"Whatever it is just spit it out. I can't imagine what there is that you can't say to me." Buffy looked at Faith and saw the fear and anger on her face. She poured herself a coffee.

"It's just that...since I've been back, you and me...it's been different." Faith shifted nervously. "In a cool way, ya know. And-and it's confusing me."

"Confusing you? In what way?" She blew in to the cup and sipped.

"What I've been feeling...I've never..." Faith searched for the words in her coffee cup. "Fuck it. I think I've got feelings for you, B. So, get up, run off. Kick me out. Whatever."

Buffy shook her head. "Faith, stop it. So you've got feelings. We're connected in a way that no other two people on this earth could ever or will ever be. We were Slayers. There's a bond there that no one else can know."

"Right. B. Bonds, connections, Slayers. That's not it. It's more and I don't understand it." Faith couldn't even look at Buffy.

"Faith, please look at me. Please." She waited until Faith looked up. "It is more than that. You're my family Faith, in recent days even more so than ever."

"Family, huh? Guess that would confuse me. Don't know nothin' about that." Faith blinked.

"We're all about to learn a brand new lesson in family, Faith." Buffy reached out her hand to Faith.

Faith shook her head. "Buffy. I'm still confused. Family? If that's what my problem is, I don't know the first thing."

"I'm going to go out on a limb here, Faith. You have never had a family. What you did have, you lost...your Watcher, the Mayor. You've gotten what passed for love in its physical form to get you by. I'm guessing what's messing with you is that you feel love for me, for Tara, for our unborn child, for Dawn...shoot, even for Xander, Willow and Giles to some degree. And all you know is to try and act on that physically."

Faith looked at Buffy as she spoke. "Wow, B. When did you get so smart?"

"Beats me. I've been accused of many things, being smart never one of them." She smiled at Faith. "So, are we good?"

"Yeah, sure, I guess s...MOVE!"

Out of nowhere two cloaked figures, exactly like the one that had attacked them the other night, descended upon them.

Buffy and Faith rolled away in opposite directions and narrowly missed being struck by the blue bolts that flew from their hands.

"Il Quatrio...malum vita!" The creatures hissed.

"My Latin sucks. I let my fists do the talking." Buffy jumped at one of them and kicked it in mid-air. It startled the figure back slightly.

"Was nice of him to bring a buddy, huh, B?" Faith pulled out a tsai sword and expertly sliced off her attacker's arm at the elbow. "That's for my ribs, you cloaked sonofabitch!"

Buffy's next series of kicks landed on the creature's head. The hood flew back to reveal an almost dog-like head. Buffy grabbed for a battle axe and swung hard.

As Faith looked up from where she had her opponent in a headlock and was enjoying her sucker punches, she saw the head of the other guy roll by. "Nice, B!" She noticed her guy was chanting something, and then vanished from her grasp. "What the...?"

They heard a scream from behind the door.

Buffy ran to the door and kicked it in.

Buffy and Faith ran in to the bedroom. They noticed smoke and a pile of ashes at the foot of Willow and Tara's bed. "Who cooked our hooded dog-boy?"

Tara smiled shyly. "I've never seen W-Willow act so quickly. It was a simple fire-ball spell, but...it worked."

Willow sat shaking. "I-I thought. No, I knew he was coming to hurt the baby. I had to. He would have hurt Tara."

"Easy, Red. We get it. B and I weren't exactly in the hall playing cards with them or nuthin'. You done good." Faith tried to calm the redhead, even though she didn't understand what had upset her so.

"Will, it's ok. You had to do magic. And nothing bad happened. No black eyes. No vein-y. The important thing is that everyone's ok. And everyone is ok, right?"

Everyone responded in the affirmative. "We'll be right outside if anyone needs us."

"B-Buffy. F-Faith. I don't think you should leave. Stay in the living room. Besides, we don't have a door any more anyway." Tara wrapped her arm around Willow.

"Tara's right. If I hadn't come up with the quick-draw spell...you guys might have been too late." She covered Tara's hand with hers and laid her head on Tara's shoulder.

"You and Blondie call it. We'll be right in the next room. If you need us, just give a yell." Faith gestured to the door.

"You guys gonna be ok?" Both women nodded. "Ok. Try to get some sleep. We'll get a better plan in the morning."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sorcerers of Anubis? Dear Lord!" Giles pointed out a picture in a demon text. "You're all four certain that these are the creatures that attacked you?"

The four women nodded.

"Well, clearly we're going to need more assistance than perhaps I first thought." Giles got lost in reading the text he had been showing around. "I'll need to ask Robin and some of the other potentials to get back here."

Buffy looked at the others and her eyes paused on Tara. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but, uh, Tara, you're looking a little pregnant. How can that be?"

"We were going to ask about that, but our sorcerers got us sidetracked. She's starting to show a little." Willow gently lifted Tara's shirt to reveal a small, protruding baby bump.

"Whoa." Faith couldn't believe it. "So, who do you call in a situation like this?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faith held the door while Xander screwed in the hinges. "It's almost like I can replace a door or a window in my sleep."

"Yeah, I bet. You need me to lift it more?" Faith asked.

"Little bit on your left...perfect. So, you and Buffy...what's the dish there, Faith?" Xander asked.

"Nothing to dish. We're 5 X 5 and that's all. Why?" Faith responded with what she hoped was nonchalance.

"Faith, honestly, I was a member of the Buffy Torch Carriers Club for too long not to read the signs when I see a fellow victim." Xander adjusted the torque on his drill and tightened the screws down.

"It don't matter, Xan. She thinks of me as family. That's probably more than I deserve." Faith looked down and exhaled heavily.

"See? You're gonna be a great member of the club! You already know the mantra." Xander smiled at Faith. He felt bad for her. He'd been there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wheel man. Pants guy." Xander spoke out loud driving to the airport. "The Slayers get the important guard-the-pretty-blonde-witch and eat snack cakes assignments and I get pick-up-the-old-crone-at-the-airport duty."

Xander parked and walked in to the terminal.

"_British Airways flight 192 now arriving. Please meet your parties at Baggage Claim C._"

Xander figured Althenea would be pretty easy to spot. Black pointy hat, broomstick...maybe a few warts. He hooked his thumb into his back pocket and waited. While he waited, he people-watched.

There was a mother with two small children holding a sign welcoming Nana and Pop. Two men on the escalator appeared engrossed in conversation about some stock or other.

There was a leggy brunette over at the baggage carousel. Brunette wasn't the right color...raven-haired was more like it. He smiled a wistful smile and sighed.

"Pardon me, sir?" The woman said walking towards him.

"Oh, ah, sir? Me, you mean. Yes?" Xander fumbled his words as their eyes met.

"Are you Xander?" She questioned him hopefully with a marvelously British accent.

Xander swallowed hard, the raven-haired leggy woman knew his name and it threw him. "You..me know?" He laughed nervously. "We each other know, do we?" He banged the heel of his hand against his forehead. _Who am I, Yoda_? "Yes, I'm Xander."

The woman was laughing now at Xander's struggles speaking. "I'm Althenea from the Devonshire coven." She extended her hand.

"Wha? You?" Xander shook his head vigorously. "I'm gonna _kill_ Willow." He mumbled. He grasped the small, warm hand firmly in his and shook it. "Pleased to meet you."

"Willow said you were a funny chap. You and she are best mates, right?"

"Mates? No, no. She and I are just friends...good, best friends. But she and Tara are a...and you, being British, would mean 'friend', by 'mate' and I'm an idiot." Xander ran his hand through his hair in exasperation. He picked up Althenea's bag and grinned. He noticed that she was smiling at him. He also noticed that she had the biggest, brownest eyes he'd ever seen. He gestured for her to follow him.

"Thank you. I'm actually Greek, but I was practically raised at the coven." Nea was intrigued by the young American that Willow had told her so much about the previous summer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, you see, on top of being a powerful witch and helping teach at the coven, she's also a skilled midwife. She practices midwitchery." Xander smiled from ear to ear.

"She's been in there with Tara and Willow for a while now. What do you suppose they're doing?" Buffy asked to no one in particular.

"She's like a Swiss-Army Witch. It's cool. And Greek, by the way, not stuffy British...sorry, Giles." Xander blushed a little.

"Quite right, Xander. Very astute assessment of a high-level practicing witch of the highest order in England. Spot on." Giles paced.

"Xan-man, we get it. You're diggin' on the new witch. Give it a rest already. Go write a poem or something." Faith crossed to Buffy. "They'll be out soon. It has to be good news, right." She patted her friend on the shoulder in as comforting a gesture as she could figure.

"It had better be. But we all know she's progressing too quickly. She's only four weeks along and well, we've all seen her. She looks pregnant." Buffy blew in to her hands that were somehow cold even in the summer heat.

The door to Willow and Tara's bedroom opened and Nea appeared. She closed the door behind her and faced the group. "Cheers, all. Willow and Tara will be out directly. They want to be the ones to tell you the news."

"Of course. Thank you, Nea." Gilles said.

"Can we get you anything? Tea? Crumpet? Muffin?" Xander offered.

Faith rolled her eyes and mumbled so only Buffy could hear. "Foot rub? Hot monkey love?"

Buffy laughed and slapped Faith's arm. "Stop."

"Tea would be lovely. Thank you, Xander." She and Xander adjourned to the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later, Willow and Tara emerged from their bedroom.

"Hey, guys." Willow smiled nervously and sort of waved. She slipped her arm around Tara's waist.

"So?" Buffy asked pointedly.

"We're on the edge of our seats here, Red. What's the deal?" Faith asked.

"Tara. Will. What's the news? Give it up already." Xander added.

"We would if you'd give us a chance. We're having trouble getting a word in edgewise." Tara said with an almost Mona Lisa like smile.

As a unit, the group apologized. "Sorry."

"Oh, dear Lord...please. What was the determination?" Giles was almost bouncing.

"TWINS!" Willow shouted. "Twins, ok? ." Willow spoke the sentence as one word to get it all out.

"Whoa." Xander was unable to add anything else.

"Twins?" Buffy and Faith said in unison.

Tara smiled and nodded. "Twins." She rested her hands on her slightly protruding belly.

Nea spoke. "It's a result of using the crystal in the spell, most likely. The precise consequences of the dilution of the spell were an unknown."

"Do we have a due date?" Buffy asked.

"It appears she'll be fully gestated in about three months." Nea answered.

"Ok, that's great and all, but what does this mean for Blondie? She's only got four months to do what most women get nine months to do. How the hell does that work, Witchiepoo?" Faith asked lines of concern creasing her forehead.

Tara smiled. "It means I'll be napping and eating A LOT. But I'll be ok."

"We'll all help...all of us. All you have to do is rest, eat and make babies...and when did I become Rush Limbaugh?" Buffy shook her head.

"Absolutely. We will. Better you make the barefoot and pregnant comments than me, Buffster." Xander walked over to Willow and wrapped her in a bear hug and lifted her slightly off the ground. "Twins, Will!"

Buffy and Faith walked over and took turns hugging Willow and Tara. The relief was apparent on all their faces. Magic always comes with consequences and this time, it seemed as though the consequences might not be so bad.

Giles finally spoke above the words of encouragement and congratulations. "Everyone. I think this calls for much in the way of libation. Surely we have a task before us like no other, but I have come to know that there is nothing the group of you can't do...together."Then there was more hugging and carrying on. "I invite you all up to my place for pizza, beer and of course plenty of soft drinks." Giles had his arms around Tara and Willow. "I couldn't be happier for you all."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Xander sauntered over to Nea. "Hey. Bet it's tough being the odd man out." He handed her a plastic cup of beer.

"Thanks. Yeah, between the coded language you use and the inside jokes, it's hard not to just throw a nutter and find the next plane back some days." Nea smiled shyly. "This is actually the first I've spent significant time away from the coven."

Xander nodded. "I know that's gotta be rough. But we need you here. A lot. You're spells and stuff...and then helping Tara with her magical turbo pregnancy. You're way too important."

"You've been very kind, Xander." She met his eyes and felt safe with this boy.

"So, let me introduce you to the great American pepperoni pizza. C'mon." He led her to the kitchen.

Tara sipped her ginger ale and spoke with Dawn. "So, Xander and Nea seem to be getting along well."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Xander's drooling all over her like a giant drool machine. She's like old enough to be his mother."

"Dawnie! That's not true. She's only thirty-two. I'm glad she and Xander are getting along. They both need somebody."

"So, how are you feeling with twins in there?" Dawn gestured to her belly.

"I feel like I've got triplets in there." She patted her belly. "But it's exciting and wonderful. You'll know what it's like some day."

"Um, I so totally do not think so. If I ever meet another boy my age, what are the odds that he'll be ok with...everything. My sister is/was a Slayer. My sister is the mother of two babies being carried by her best friend's girlfriend who is also my very good friend. Oh, and by the way, the babies have two other mothers as well...one's a goddess and one's also a Slayer...and hey, look, the back of the boy as he runs screaming in to the desert." Dawn shrugged.

"Well, when you put it that way..." Tara smiled. "You'll find somebody, Dawnie. There's someone out there for everyone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One month later...

"There it goes again. I felt it. C'mere, c'mere!" Willow shouted. Buffy and Faith ran over. "Here."

She grabbed Faith's hand and placed it on Tara's protruding belly. "Whoa! No shit." She felt a small tap against the palm of her hand. "Give that a try, B!"

Buffy reached over and placed her hand where Faith's had been. "What is that? A hand? A foot?" She too felt the baby move inside Tara. "Incredible." She barely whispered.

Tara sighed and put down her copy of What To Expect When You're Expecting. "Um, everybody? Can we un-Slayer-handle me?"

Willow smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, sweetie."

The Slayers backed up. "We kinda forget sometimes...that you're not community property." Faith added.

Tara smiled. "They are ours. It's just the slightest pressure these days makes me have to pee." Tara blushed and headed to the bathroom.

Once Tara had left, Buffy saw concern cross Willow's face. "What's up, Will?"

"Oh, it's just it's all happening so much faster than normal. Nea figures we have another month to go, maybe less. I worry about her."

Buffy walked over and threw her arm around her old friend. "Hey, we've got two powerful witches, a goddess, a watcher, an ex-mystical key, a handyman and two Slayers. If they get through the barrier you three raised, which so far nothing has, we'll take care of 'em."

"Yeah, Red. We don't want anything happening to her or the babies either. We're in this together...just like a freakin' family, right?" Faith moved toward the two women and awkwardly joined their embrace.

"Don't tell me there's another prophecy?" Tara waddled back in to the room, eyebrows raised and a hand on her back for support.

"Nah, we're just bonding." Faith rolled her eyes.

"Well, could you 'bond' at your place for a while? I need a nap." Tara plunked herself down in the comfy chair.

"Sure, Blondie. No sweat. You need anything? Pillow? Footstool? Snack?"

"I'll be fine. I've got my water and my book." Tara smiled a tired smile.

"Ok, we'll just be across the hall at Chez Slayer." Willow kissed Tara on the cheek and placed her hand lightly on her belly. "Love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You get the feeling you're the least popular girl in the room?" Buffy quipped to Faith as they double-teamed a slimey green monster with numerous sharp tentacles.

"Nah, it's how snot monsters show affection, B!" Faith kicked the monster in what she figured was it's head as Buffy drew a sword and began hacking away at the tentacles.

As they handily defeated the creature, they continued talking. "I mean, I spent seven years on a Hellmouth and in the last month we've seen just about every demon-y, nasty big, bad...some TWICE."

"I know. Red and Witchiepoo have been throwing the heavy mojo around a lot, too. It's getting to be a pain in the a-a, uhm, butt." Faith shook her head. "Like I need another lecture about my language."

"I hear ya. So, we call this a finished patrol and head home?" Buffy asked her sister slayer.

"You bet, B. What have we got to eat?" Faith took the sword from Buffy and began to clean it off as they walked.

"I don't know. We could stop at that coffee shop and pick up something." Buffy raised her eyebrows hopefully.

"Uh huh. And Brandon wouldn't happen to be working the late shift, would he?" Faith needled the slayer.

"Is that his name?" Buffy batted her eyes coyly. "I just call him Latte-Boy."

Faith smirked. "Yeah, let's go see what you can pick up at the coffee shop."

As the two slayers exited the coffee shop, a tall handsome blonde man locked the door behind them. He waived at the women who had become late night regulars at his shop.

"Nothing like a post-slayage latte to take the edge off." As they walked, Buffy blew in to her paper cup through the lid and took a tiny sip of the refreshing hot liquid.

"I wouldn't say 'nothing'." Faith wiggled her eyebrows.

"You!" Buffy smacked Faith on the arm. "Gutter mind."

Just then, two iridescent purple-fleshed demons appeared in front of them.

"Ah man! Gonna lose a perfect latte." Buffy chucked the cup aside and attacked.

The powerful demon easily deflected her blows, picked her up and tossed her aside. Faith charged the second demon and was also easily brushed aside. "B!"

Faith called out, but could see that Buffy was having as little luck with her guy. "Damn it!" She felt the guy land a kick in the small of her back and she landed face first on the ground.

"Is this a private game, fellas or can anyone play?" Buffy's head jerked up at the voice. Ducking a blow, she saw that face. It amazed her that the sound of his voice, the mere sight of him could still stir such an intense reaction.

"Angel." Buffy whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel helped Buffy up. "Thanks for that and, uh, hi."

Angel almost smiled. "You're welcome and hi yourself."

Faith joined them. "Hey, Fang. Thanks for the assist." She clapped her friend on the back. "B and I would have been ok though. They were strong. What were they?"

"Fernahi demons. Haven't seen any in the Western world in a century. But then again, you folks seem to have taken a big stick to the demon hornet's nest, haven't you?"

"We should get back to Giles. He can explain everything." The group started back.

"What's to explain really? You guys have gotten a little big for your britches haven't you? 'All evil that ever was, is or will be'?" Angel said a bit perturbed.

"Britches? What are we the...The Little Slayers on the Prairie?" Buffy didn't like Angel's tone and the good feelings brought on by his initial presence/rescue were quickly dissipating.

Angel shook his head. "You have managed to stir up the entire demon community. You're trying to kill us all. That's a bit cocky, isn't it?"

Faith finally spoke. "Not that I ain't enjoying this awkward moment, but ease the hell up, Fang. We don't get to hand pick the prophecies like kittens from a litter. So, ease up until the G-man can give you the details, huh?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow and Tara were laying in bed but neither slept. Tara's belly stuck out from under the sheet and she made a small groan as she rolled over on to her side.

Willow looked at Tara. "You ok, baby?" She reached up to caress her face.

Tara leaned in to Willows palm. "Just hungry. Well, that and can't sleep. I think the two are related."

"What do you want?" Willow got a grin on her face. "The old pickles and ice cream or anchovies and pudding or what?" She stroked Tara's cheek with her thumb.

"You're lucky I'm not puking in to your hand right now...YUCK!" She playfully nipped at Willow's palm. "Do we have any macaroni and cheese?"

"Mac and cheese it is. If we don't have it, you know Buffy and Faith will. It's like a slayer staple." Willow leaned over and kissed Tara lightly on the forehead. "I'll go make it and you just come in at your own pace, ok?"

Tara nodded. She loved the feeling she got when Willow kissed her forehead like that. It made her feel...safe...loved and safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, you see, you've managed to tick off quite a few people. This is a very serious prophecy...one that no one ever dreamed would or could be fulfilled. Deals with dangerous territory. I mean define evil." Angel looked around the room. "It sort of depends, doesn't it?"

No one answered and he continued looking at Giles. "Let's see, _Ripper._ Were you ever considered evil?"

Giles removed his glasses and wiped them. "That was a long time ago."

"Ah, I've got you beat, Giles. I was evil a longer time ago than you. Does the completion of this prophecy end me? Or negate my entire existence?" Angel again looked around. "Or how about yours, Giles? Hmm?"

"Hey, Fang, if you've come here to try and hurt or get us to hurt our babies, you are way, way off base. I'll stake you myself if you go near her. I swear it." Faith looked Angel square in the eye and he knew she was serious.

"No, no, Faith. He generally just shows up to tell me I'm in great danger and then broods off mysteriously in to the night." Buffy now rose to meet his eyes. "Basically, what Faith said. Go near Tara and you'll be delivering the rest of your messages from a Dustbuster. I've done it before with far less at stake, Angel." A look of extreme melancholy crossed Buffy's face.

"Look, I didn't come here to stop you or hurt Tara. I just wanted to let you know that the demon world is reeling. If this prophecy comes to pass...it could mean the end of a lot of people. People you all care about. People who have helped you. Not all demons are evil. You know that." Angel searched the slayers' eyes. "Or at least I thought you did."

"Now see here, Angel. The prophecy spoke in specifics. We already know that certain circumstances have had a dilutive effect on the spell. We've got two babies and not one, for instance." Giles placed his glasses back on his face and pushed the bridge up with his forefinger. "No one can say precisely what it will mean."

"Oh, so we don't have any idea what ramifications playing with the details of the spell in the prophecy will have." Angel growled and rubbed his forehead. "I know I sound angry, but really, I came to help. You can't possibly hold off all these demons on your own for...how much longer does Tara have to go?" Angel sounded sincere.

Willow walked in. "How was patrol? Got any mac and..Angel?"

"Hi Willow." Angel waved awkwardly.

"Hey. How's that pesky soul? Still nice and...in place?" Willow returned the wave with an awkward smile.

"One soul, present and accounted for." Angel nodded, the corners of his mouth beginning to turn up. "Just heard through the grapevine what was going on and thought I might be of help. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks. Buff, Faith...do you have any mac and cheese? Tara's got a craving."

"I'll go check, but I think we do." Buffy turned and left in search of mac and cheese.

"So, Fang, you want a sword to cut the tension?" Faith needled. "Seriously, you guys got unresolved issues and shit. Damn it!"

"Dear Lord, Faith. Honestly." Giles shifted in his seat.

"Faith, we talked about watching your potty-mouth." Willow wagged a finger at the dark slayer.

Faith grimaced. "Sorry."

Giles asked, "How is Tara doing, Willow? Nea said she's progressing even more rapidly than we at first thought."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy rifled through the cupboard and found the blue box she was looking for. "It's the cheesiest." She mumbled.

_Why does he always show up? Why does he always show up at just the right time? Just when I need him the most? Then he just vanishes again. He makes me say the stupidest cookie dough metaphors, saves the day and whoosh! He's nothing but a long dark coat blowing in the breeze._

"Did you find it, B?" Faith asked from the door.

Buffy jumped three feet in the air. "God! Faith you shouldn't sneak up on me. You scared me half to death!"

"How do you sneak up on a slayer?" Faith took the box from Buffy. "Make yourself some tea or something. I'll bring this out. Snap out of it, B."

"Yeah, snap right out of it." Buffy put the kettle on, rubbed her neck and closed her eyes. Her fingers traced over the scar on the side of her neck. The scar was from where Angel had fed on her. "God. What's wrong with me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Buffy came out of the kitchen Giles, Angel and Willow were gone.

"Guess I know how to break up a party, huh?" Buffy said.

"Willow went to go take care of Tara's craving. G-man and Angel went to Giles' place to crash. They decided they'd sleep on it and talk more in the morning. You ok, B?"

Buffy flopped down on the sofa. "I honestly don't know. No Angel, no Spike for so long now...I just...he..." She scrubbed her face with her hands. "Argh!"

"S'ok, B. I get it. We're different. The men in our lives have been different. How can you go from Fang to Riley to Spike to Brandon the Latte-Boy?"

"I guess that's it. And how do you explain to Average Joe the nature of all this?" Buffy waived her hand in the air. "The demons and vampires and witches and goddesses and babies? Who's gonna get that?"

_I get it, B._ Faith thought.


	15. Chapter 15

********Author's note: This wraps it up folks with the possibility of an epilogue and an idea of how season 9 might go. Let me know your thoughts and if you'd like this continued. Fair warning though, I do not publish until a story has been completed...so it would take some time as it is yet unwritten and only vaguely conceptualized in my mind. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks so much for reading and please leave me a review with your feedback.********

**Chapter 15**

Angel raised the large axe and brought it down with a crunch on the spiny demon's neck. Buffy ducked a punch from a second demon and landed a knee to the mid section. Faith attacked the demon from behind with a broadsword.

"How long are women usually in labor?" Xander yelled from underneath the dead body of a scaly demon as Nea finished a spell that vanished the body.

"Well, Xander, 'usual' doesn't give us an accurate frame of reference here." Nea offered Xander help getting up.

"You ain't just whistling Dixie! How many more funky demon onslaughts can we handle here?" Xander brushed the debris off his pants.

"As many as we have to." Faith smirked. "You okay, B?"

"Yup. Right as rain considering. Thanks for the swordsmanship." Buffy smiled at her sister slayer.

"Happy to help out any time, B. Especially when the big nasty gets the pointy end of the broadsword."

Nea helped Xander straighten his clothes and kissed him on the cheek. "You were very brave."

"I did kinda tackle that big scaly demon without much trouble, didn't I?" Xander's grin spread slowly. "I'm a tough guy. Look at me!"

Nea grabbed Xander's hand. "Practically Dirty Harry." She kisses him lightly on the lips.

"Hey, Dirty Harry. You and Nea want to get a room before she makes your day?" Angel loved teasing Xander.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Giles dabbed the cloth in the herbed water. "There, dear. It'll be just fine. You're doing splendidly." Giles soothed the cloth over Tara's forehead.

"Come on, baby. You're doing so well. You're so strong. Just a little bit more." Willow's hand was beginning a dull throb from Tara's crushing grip.

Dawn stood at Tara's feet, cheering her on. "Remember you meditation. You are calm. You are light..."

Tara tried to remember the meditation that Nea taught her. "I am calm. I am light. I am...! Contraction!" It was all she could do to breathe through it this time.

"Giles, go get Nea...we're close." Willow got Tara in to a sitting position and rubbed her lower back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vi and Kennedy were double-teaming a large Sorcerer of Anubis. Giles and Robin were working on an incantation in Latin.

Angel was having a hard time getting his sorcerer to stay down.

"They just keep coming!" Xander yelled.

"Keep fighting Xan – and don't die!" Faith shouted back. Faith and Buffy were getting battle weary.

The Sorcerer's repeatedly shot bolts at the protective barrier guarding the door to Willow and Tara's room. With each shot, they could see the barrier breaking down a little further.

Just then there was a sound that pierced the air. It sounded like a baby bird in a nest crying for its mother.

Dawn stuck her head out of the door. "We've got one bouncing baby boy and another baby right behind. Keep fighting guys!" She went back in.

"Yo, B! Have we given any thought to..." Faith turned and roundhouse kicked a sorcerer before stabbing it with her sword. "...what we do if the babies don't end all this?"

"Nope. Only thinking about not dying right now." Buffy swung her axe and beheaded the sorcerer Faith had stabbed.

"So long as we have a plan." Faith smirked and went to work on the next demon.

Twenty minutes later a second cry filled the air, this one stronger than the first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nea placed both cleaned and swaddled babies on Tara's chest. Willow and Tara were both crying. They were tears of joy, tears of exhaustion, tears of love.

"You've got a very healthy son and daughter. Congratulations." Nea was cleaning some of the medical supplies.

"This was the most amazing thing ever. Thanks for letting me be a part of it." Dawn stood on the opposite side of Tara grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks for helping Dawnie. We're glad you were here." Tara squeezed Dawn's hand gently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sorcerers they were fighting all vanished in clouds of golden smoke after the second cry filled the air.

"I think the prophecy just happened." Buffy dropped her axe and turned to run in to the room. She hit the magical barrier and flew backwards.

"Giles, Robin, drop the barrier already!" Faith yelled running over to Buffy.

Giles ended the spell and collapsed against Robin. "That took quite a bit out of me."

Willow stuck her head out. "Come in, you guys. Meet the newest members of the Scooby gang."

They all filed in, slowly.

"Everyone, this is Evelyn Joyce Lehane and her brother Alexander Harris Giles." Willow smiled and took the baby boy from Dawn.

She walked over to Xander who was choking up. As Willow placed the tiny, red wrinkled baby in his arms, his tears spilled out. "I-I-I don't know what to say. I'm your Uncle Xander little guy and I'll teach you how to play football and baseball. Ok, maybe I'll just teach you to appreciate watching them on a big screen TV, but still." The baby grabbed his finger.

Giles removed his glasses and dabbed his eyes as well. "I'm overwhelmed. That was the sweetest gesture. I love you all more than you'll know." He touched the small, warm head of the baby and stroked the auburn fuzz there.

Willow took the baby girl from Tara. She walked over to Buffy and Faith. "Who wants to hold her first?"

"Ah, babies and me don't mix, Red." Faith backed up until she was literally against the wall. "Give her to Buffy to hold. Please."

"Ok, but eventually you will hold this baby. We gave her your last name you know." Willow turned to Buffy.

"Oh, uhm...yeah. Sure. How do I hold her?" Buffy held out her arms.

Willow showed her how and passed the little bundle to Buffy. "This is your Aunt Buffy. She saved the world a lot, too."

Evelyn began to wail. "Oh. Oh no. Shhhhh. It's ok little baby. Somebody do something!" She rocked the baby as best she could.

"You're doing great, Buffy." Tara said. "She's just hungry. Bring her over."

Buffy brought the crying infant to it's mother and watched in awe as nature took over for both mother and child.

Giles turned and announced, "We should give them some privacy. No doubt we could all use a little sustenance and rest ourselves. We've all had quite a day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The champagne had been flowing pretty much all evening. Xander and Nea had their arms around each other and were toasting the new babies. Willow and Kennedy were talking amicably and catching up on each other's lives. Tara was with the twins next door resting. Giles and Robin were talking as men do about watchery-type things in between toasts to how well the new slayers fought against the various demons. Dawn was chit chatting with some of the potentials she had gotten to know in Sunnydale before they headed to Cleveland. Angel, as per usual, had congratulated everyone and slipped out in to the darkness.

Buffy sat alone on the balcony deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts, B." Faith handed her a flute of champagne. "We were wondering where you got to. You feeling ok?"

"Yeah. Just a lot to take in. I mean, we did it. Bye, bye evil. Those two babies are adorable. Why am I not jumping for joy?" Buffy took the flute and took a sip.

"You're not jumping for joy because you're retired at twenty-two. Fighting evil is all you and I have ever done. Our future is ours now." Faith sipped from her own glass. "But you made the right decision, just like I knew you would. Bringing Tara back helped save the whole world...again...because of you."

"It took all four of us to end evil. Remember? Besides, when did you become such a philosopher?" Buffy questioned.

"Guess that's what motherhood has done for me." Faith shrugged.

"I wonder what it's going to be like. What's being an ordinary girl going to be like?" Buffy asked.

"Damned if I know, B. And for my money, you'll never be an ordinary girl. And I think woman is more like it. You're an extraordinary woman." Faith walked over and sat next to her sister slayer.

"We weren't even supposed to live this long. Now we're talking about babies and the future." Buffy took a long sip. "I mean 'future' was such a foreign concept. When you're fighting for your life every night, you tend not to make long term plans."

"I hear ya, B. " She waited a moment. "We're parents. We're both Moms now. That's just wild." She put her arm around Buffy.

"I think the twins like you better already." She playfully poked Faith in the side. "All Evelyn did when I held her was cry."

"I think that's what babies do. At least she didn't barf on you like Alex did on Giles." Both slayers laughed.

Buffy felt comfortable sitting outside with Faith. They were having a great conversation and almost cuddling. _Wait._ _Cuddling? Why am I cuddling with Faith? Better yet, why does it feel comfortable?_ Buffy decided it didn't matter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey sweeties." Willow walked over to Tara who was burping Alex and kissed them both on the head.

"Hi Will. This guy is ready to be rocked to sleep. You up for it?" She handed the infant to Willow with her trademark smile.

"Better believe it." She took the baby and held him against her, rocking him gently. She kissed his soft head and inhaled deeply. "That's the best smell ever."

"Motherhood suits you. You look so natural rocking him." Tara reached up and touched Willow's hair.

"Look who's talking! It's not so bad. I mean there's a whole team of us. What could go wrong? I can't believe I just said that out loud." Willow smirked.

"I think we've just been living with the whole 'waiting for the next shoe to drop' mentality. This is really it. These two little cutie pies are it. Evil lives no more. Quoth the prophecy." Tara stood and fixed Evelyn's swaddle and touched her head.

"I guess so." Willow smiled at her.

Tara walked from Evelyn's bassinet over to Willow and kissed her lightly on the lips. "It's all going to be ok now."

Willow continued rocking Alex gently until he fell fast asleep. She gently swaddled him and put him in his bassinet. "Let's see who's still out there." Willow grabbed Tara's hand.

Willow walked out on to the balcony and saw Buffy and Faith with arms around each other leaning in to one another. "Hey."

"Hi Will. How are the kids? Both asleep, no problems?" Buffy asked.

"Sound asleep. The party's still roaring inside. Xander's going on and on about his little namesake. I asked where you guys were."

"Needed some air. Just taking it all in, Red. Xan's pretty charged, that's for sure. It's awfully sweet of you two giving 'em our names and all. Everybody's represented but you." Faith added.

"Yeah, well, it's ok. If you look closely enough, I think Eve has got my eyes and Alex has red hair." Willow smiled lightly. "I'm in them, too...just not name-wise."

Faith unwrapped her arm from around Buffy, grabbed the empty champagne flutes and stood up. "I'm gonna head in to the party...mingle a little. You need me, just yell." Faith went back inside.

"Are you and Tara both ok? I mean childbirth, Will...you and Tara and me and Faith...we made lives. It's huge." Buffy went over to Willow.

"Yeah, we're both good. Tara's tired and obviously sore but things went really, really well. You'd have been so proud of Dawnie. She only got faint once." Willow smiled recalling how proud the teen was that she was asked to help with the birth.

"Good. It's just...we've really done it this time. I really think we defeated evil. My slayer senses haven't tingled even a tiny bit." Buffy sounded almost sad.

Xander walked out on the balcony carrying a bag. "Hey." He walked over to the two women, set the bag down and put his arms around them. "Big day, huh?"

"The biggest." Willow put her hand over Xander's.

Xander pulled out two wrapped gifts and handed one to each of his best friends.

"What's this?" Buffy looked at the paper and shook the present a little.

"Well, see, it's a present. You'll notice I wrapped it. Traditionally, you unwrap it to find out specifically what is inside." He smiled.

Buffy unwrapped her gift. Staring back at her were the faces of three kids, younger versions of the three people on this balcony now. "Oh my God...how?"

Willow had unwrapped her present as well and was fingering the frame gently. She looked at the picture. She didn't speak.

"My Uncle Rory wanted a picture of me way back when. I didn't have many pictures of myself so I sent him this one. I know we all lost our...well...our everything when Sunnydale was swallowed up and I have been thinking of this picture lately..."

Xander continued speaking but Buffy drifted away in her thoughts...

_God, how young we were. Had Xander even begun dating Cordelia? Willow had yet to cast her first spell. Had she even kissed Angel yet?_

She looked harder at the picture. The sun shone brightly on the three close friends. They sat on the steps of Sunnydale High, Buffy on the bottom step, Xander behind her and Willow leaning on Xander's shoulders. It had been a good day and they looked so happy.

So much was to come for all of them. So much pain and heartbreak was to follow for them largely because of her. She wanted to cry out to her younger self. _Do this! Don't do that!_ She felt tears well up in her eyes.

Willow's voice brought her back. "It's perfect, Xander. I love it. Thank you." She hugged him.

Buffy looked at them. She suddenly felt guilty. The kids in that photo were robbed of a normal life...because of her.

Xander read her expression. "Hey." He wiped her cheeks with the back of his hand. "We are the sum of our experiences, a wise man once said. I wouldn't trade a single one of them. Not if it meant that I wouldn't be right here, right now with both of you."

Willow hugged her friends and spoke. "You helped make us who we are, Buffy. The ridiculous spaz in this photo saved the world...and for that matter so has Xander and so have you a thousand times over. I wouldn't trade that or our friendship for anything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Months later...

Giles picked up the phone. "Well, hello Duncan, old chap, been far too...another what? Prophecy?" He removed his glasses and began cleaning them furiously. "Dear Lord."

The End


End file.
